Les Yeux de la Bête
by Audearde
Summary: Attaquée par des bêtes sauvages, Sam se retrouve séparée de son équipe. Elle aura besoin de toutes ses capacités pour rentrer sur Terre et du courage de ses amis pour trouver le remède au mal qui la ronge. Aventure et romance Sam/Jack...
1. Chapter 1

** Les Yeux de la Bête  
**  
**Résumé** : attaquée par des bêtes sauvages, Sam se retrouve séparée de son équipe. Elle aura besoin de toutes ses capacités pour rentrer sur Terre et du courage de ses amis pour trouver le remède au mal qui la ronge.

**Rating** : K+

**Saison **: 7 (Janet est toujours là).

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Kekide et Pyrrheus et encore, je suis d'accord pour partager leur physique ingrat avec les éventuelles intéressées ! Je ne gagne pas de sous, j'écris juste pour le plaisir…

**Note** : Je n'abandonne pas les Sentinelles, je vous rassure tout de suite ! J'updaterai celle-ci et les Sentinelles au rythme où les chapitres sont écrits… Cest en quelque sorte pour vous faire patienter!

Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Je remercie Ellana pour son travail de Beta!

CHAPITRE 1 :

Le bruit de sabots sur un sol meuble réveilla le major Samantha Carter de son inconscience. Elle avait rêvé qu'on la brûlait au ventre avec un chalumeau et que l'agresseur, y trouvant goût, faisait fondre sa peau en remontant vers son visage. Son premier réflexe fut de porter ses mains à son visage afin de vérifier par elle-même mais une douleur atroce au côté l'en dissuada.

Ça brûlait tellement ! Et elle avait si chaud !

Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar… La fuite des mulots, les chats sauvages aux griffes tranchantes, le départ de ses compagnons… Elle avait laissé ce petit homme aux pommettes saillantes cautériser sa plaie au fer chaud ! La douleur avait été si intense qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Combien de temps était-elle restée évanouie ?

Pas suffisamment, visiblement, pour que la base ait envoyé une équipe de secours qui la ramène à la civilisation où antalgiques et désinfectants ne sont pas juste un mythe.

Tremblante, elle se força à respirer profondément. Ce simple geste était épuisant. Ses deux mains, crispées sur son ventre appuyaient de toutes leurs forces sur le bandage placé par l'autochtone. Ils étaient poisseux à cause du sang. Dieu, elle avait si mal ! Elle grelottait de tous ses membres, sans pouvoir se retenir, et de la sueur dégoulinait de ses cheveux jusqu'à lui piquer les yeux. Son dos aussi était douloureux, à force d'être étendue sur une paillasse plus fine qu'une feuille de papier.

Elle ne pourrait pas se lever. En tout cas, pas avant un moment.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas question de mourir ici.

Sam ôta péniblement une de ses mains de son côté et chassa les mèches de cheveux collant à son front. La douleur due à l'étirement faillit la replonger dans l'inconscience. Le moindre mouvement tirait sur la blessure. La position de son corps, replié en fœtus, était loin d'être confortable mais Sam doutait qu'une seule position puisse l'être dans son état.

Elle avait désespérément besoin d'un hôpital. Ou d'une infirmerie. Ou d'un médecin. Au point où elle en était, même un médecin de campagne ferait l'affaire ! Tout sauf ce boucher…

Sam Carter expira une nouvelle fois, passant en mode militaire. Elle était seule sur une planète dont les habitants, un peu hostiles mais semblant inoffensifs, n'étaient rien comparés aux bêtes sauvages des forêts.

Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas attendre que ses équipiers la trouvent. Pas qu'elle doute qu'ils y parviennent. Seulement, il ne resterait sans doute plus rien à sauver.

Le jeune chasseur qui l'avait récupéré après l'attaque – il s'appelait 'Kide' si elle avait bien entendu - l'avait emmenée dans cette étable alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir ni aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait dehors. L'homme n'avait pas été seul. Elle avait une vision floue d'une personne plus âgée, torse nu, tout aussi petite mais plus costaude que le chasseur. C'était ce deuxième autochtone qui avait chauffé le fer avant de l'apposer sur les entailles tandis que son premier sauveur la maintenait immobile au sol.

Sam espérait sincèrement pouvoir éliminer un jour cet épisode de sa mémoire. A jamais.

Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit une nouvelle fois le bruit de sabots et aussi quelque hennissement. Elle retint sa respiration et tendit l'oreille, tous ses sens en alerte. Il n'y avait personne quand l'homme l'avait conduite ici. Avait-il rentré ses bêtes pendant qu'elle était évanouie ?

La nuit était trop épaisse à son arrivée pour discerner les animaux qu'élevaient les deux autochtones. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître la forme d'un troupeau mais sans distinguer la race de ces 'choses'. Elle avait eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec des dérivés des chats terriens et avait bien failli y passer. Sam Carter n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de faire face à des vaches tueuses ou des poulets carnivores…

Quelque chose sur cette planète avait joué dans l'évolution des espèces !

Un nouveau hennissement se fit entendre dans la stalle du fond.

Un cheval ?

Elle se souvenait avoir vu une espèce de poney aux poils taillés, la veille. C'était même au moment où le chasseur la hissait sur le dos de la bête qu'elle s'était évanouie sous le coup de la douleur. Les événements de l'attaque devenaient moins flous dans sa tête.

Péniblement, Sam Carter leva la tête afin d'apercevoir le box où se tenait l'animal. Une barrière empêchait celui-ci de sortir de la stalle. La jeune femme reposa avec soulagement la tête sur le sol. Elle était tellement fatiguée !

Elle se sentait trop faible pour bouger et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se risquer à rester davantage. Il y avait une possibilité, même infime, qu'aucun membre de son équipe n'ait survécu à l'attaque. Il faudrait qu'elle questionne le petit homme quand il reviendrait. Cette angoisse-là en moins, elle se sentirait déjà un rien mieux.

En attendant, elle devait impérativement retrouver des forces. Ça signifiait, entre autres, boire. Sa gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert. Malheureusement, sa gourde était restée avec ses affaires au campement que Daniel et elle avaient monté ensemble il y a de cela une éternité.

Heureusement, elle eut rapidement de la visite.

Sam ne savait trop comment se comporter face à cet homme… Après que l'autre autochtone l'ait séparé de son équipe, il avait essayé de lui briser la nuque (pour abréger ses souffrances, soit disant) et s'était résolu finalement, après moult négociations, à tenter de la soigner. Cette dernière étape avait tout de même nécessité l'usage d'un fer chauffé à blanc ! La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une rancune certaine pour cet épisode. Les griffes de ces monstres avaient beau être acérées, elle aurait pu tenir jusqu'au SGC.

– Jannah, demoiselle, le salua-t-il en s'approchant avec un bol en céramique.

La veille, Sam avait buté sur ce mot… « Jannah ». Maintenant, elle se demandait s'il ne signifiait pas tout simplement « bonjour », « contraya » ou une formule apparentée. Daniel aurait été bien utile.

– Jannah, souffla-t-elle pour finir.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Sam fut surprise par la tonalité de sa propre voix. Elle sonnait rauque et rocailleuse à ses oreilles. Mais elle avait tellement soif…

– J'ai apporté soupe, demoiselle. Vous devoir manger pour combattre mal qui ronge blessure.  
– … j'aimerai de l'eau.  
– Oh, bien. Restez couchée. Je reviens ! Vous pas bouger !

Comme si elle avait pu…

En effet, il revint en moins de deux minutes avec un verre aux motifs étranges. Sam voulut se redresser pour s'asseoir. Elle poussa plusieurs cris étouffés en essayant, jusqu'à ce que le petit homme la force à rester allongée. Il porta le récipient à sa bouche et Sam but avec plaisir le liquide qui n'était pas de l'eau. Son hôte lui avait apporté du vin ! Et fort, en plus. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il avait comprit quand elle avait réclamé de l'eau…

Après avoir vidé la moitié du récipient et renversé l'autre partie par ses tentatives de se redresser, elle sentait déjà sa tête tourner. L'alcool d'ici était corsé. En outre, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps.

– Je m'appelle Samantha Carter, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. Je viens d'une planète appelée Terre.

Autant d'années aux côtés de Daniel lui avaient appris que la meilleure manière de connaître son interlocuteur est de commencer par se présenter. Le chasseur dénommé 'Kide' avait montré une curiosité légèrement déplacée à son encontre mais son comparse plus âgé, qu'elle avait devant elle présentement, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct. En outre, malgré la cruauté du traitement médical, ils lui avaient certainement fait éviter une septicémie.

L'homme l'observa un moment en silence avant de remettre devant elle le plat contenant une mixture faite de légumes et de morceaux de viande. L'odeur lui retournait le cœur mais elle le remercia et se força à avaler quelques bouchées, ayant une pensée pour la bête qu'elle mangeait. Lui avait-il servi l'un des énormes chats qui les avaient attaqués la veille, elle et son équipe ? Le chasseur avait pris l'un des cadavres abattu par le colonel avant de l'embarquer, elle, sur son poney.

– Pyrrheus barayu, dit finalement l'autochtone en posant une main sur sa poitrine.  
– Pyrr… heus, répéta Sam distinctement en le fixant.

Elle en conclut que c'était sans doute son nom. Et barayu, sa fonction, son village, son grade dans leur société ? Comment savoir ? Elle lui sourit gentiment mais c'était un sourire crispé. Il restait debout devant elle mais paraissait si petit que ça ne faisait pas grande différence. Sa moustache touffue ainsi que ses épais sourcils lui indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à un enfant. Un enfant trapu et costaud soit, mais un enfant de douze ans tout de même.

Pyrrheus n'était que légèrement plus grand qu'un nain.

– Merci, Pyrrheus. Pour tout. Mais je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant, tenta la jeune femme en continuant d'observer les réactions de l'homme.  
– Autres grandes personnes parties, répondit Pyrrheus en balayant sa demande d'un mouvement de main.

Espérait-il vraiment qu'elle allait rester avec lui, sur sa planète ? Hier, il prévoyait encore de l'achever !

– Combien sont partis, Pyrrheus ? demanda à la place le Major, désireuse d'être rassurée sur l'état de santé de ses amis. Vous les avez vus ?  
– Moi non. D'autres Lixi ont vu étrangers disparaître par l'anneau.  
– Combien étaient-ils ? répéta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression d'être trop désespérée.

Comme il la regardait, dubitatif, elle montra sa main, qu'elle avait décollé douloureusement de son côté blessé, et indiqua trois doigts puis quatre et ensuite deux. Il sembla comprendre et leva trois doigts. Sam respira, soulagée. Teal'c, Daniel et le colonel étaient repartis sains et sauf sur Terre. Sans elle, il est vrai, mais c'était sans doute pour revenir avec des renforts.

Pyrrheus s'approcha d'elle et Sam se tendit, redoutant ses prochains gestes. Pourtant le propriétaire des lieux s'empara juste de la gamelle et recula pour lui laisser de l'espace. Sam se rendit compte qu'elle l'intimidait. Sa grande taille intimidait le Lixi. Elle devait en profiter maintenant qu'elle avait les idées claires. Elle doutait franchement que le fer chauffé à blanc ait cautérisé correctement les entailles sur son côté. Elle risquait encore une infection. De plus, elle sentait des dizaines de coupures non profondes qui pouvaient s'infecter également. La bête immonde qui l'avait attaquée dans la forêt n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

– Pyrrheus, sommes-nous loin de l'anneau ?  
– Pas loin. Trois quadrilles, répondit-t-il en montrant une nouvelle fois le chiffre 'trois' avec ses doigts.

Ignorant à quoi correspondait un quadrille sur cette planète, Sam préféra penser que ça se rapprochait plus des heures que des journées. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas pu rester inconsciente si longtemps. Elle l'aurait remarqué s'ils s'étaient éloignés de plusieurs jours de la Porte. Elle devait tenter sa chance !

– J'ai besoin d'un moyen pour aller jusqu'à l'anneau. Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait, Pyrrheus… je vous suis très reconnaissante mais je dois retourner à l'anneau. Pour qu'on me soigne. Vous comprenez ?  
– Pas de remède à l'anneau. Remède chez les Sages. Vous devoir demander Prophète le remède au Temple. Sinon poison tuer et vous mourir, demoiselle S'manthaCrater.

Sam ne le corrigea pas. La déformation grossière de son nom n'était pas volontaire. Il avait visiblement des difficultés avec les mots trop longs.

La jeune femme songea un instant à se rendre au fameux Temple avant de rejeter rapidement l'idée. Le Temple pouvait être situé encore plus loin de la Porte qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pyrrheus ignorait de quels moyens ils disposaient sur Terre. Elle ne ferait pas la queue pour un désinfectant qu'elle aurait sans souci sur Terre devant un édifice où elle attirerait obligatoirement l'attention (elle mesurait tout de même trente centimètres minimum en plus de l'homme et il y avait fort à parier que ses compatriotes étaient de la même taille : on n'envoyait pas à la chasse les plus frêles).

– Merci mais non. Pyrrheus. Je serai bien soignée chez moi, sur ma planè… dans ma ville, corrigea-t-elle au dernier moment pour ne pas compliquer les choses.

Sam vit qu'elle l'avait perturbé, tout comme la veille quand elle avait repris connaissance alors qu'il allait charitablement « abréger ses souffrances ». Cette fois encore, elle pouvait le convaincre.

– Pouvez-vous m'aider à me rendre là-bas, Pyrrheus ? Je vous en prie. Je vous promets que vous serez dûment récompensé ! ajouta-t-elle à cours d'arguments.

Sa blessure lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle recommençait à frissonner et elle craignit un instant d'avoir déjà trop de fièvre. Celle-ci signifierait un début d'infection. Elle se força à rester positive. Elle redoutait tellement la septicémie dans cette grange aux odeurs de fauve qu'elle commençait à en imaginer les symptômes.

– Doka-ta, finit par répondre Pyrrheus et Sam se demanda si ça voulait dire « d'accord » ou « pas question ».

Elle verrait par elle-même dans quelques heures. Présentement, le sommeil l'appelait de façon cruelle. Elle avait tellement mal… elle devait se reposer, rien qu'un instant. Ensuite, elle irait droit vers la Porte et avec de la chance, rencontrerait l'équipe de secours sur la route…

– Mon général, je demande à être affecté à l'équipe de secours !

Le ton du colonel O'neill était sans appel ; c'était presqu'un ordre qu'il donnait à Hammond. Il n'avait absolument pas accepté d'être mis à l'écart de la mission pour aller récupérer Carter.

– Colonel, vous avez été sérieusement blessé et il n'est pas question que je vous renvoie en mission tant que le Docteur Fraiser n'aura pas donné son accord, expliqua patiemment le commandant de Cheyenne Mountain en fixant son officier en second de l'autre côté de son bureau.  
– Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, je me sens parfaitement apte. Et Carter est un membre de mon équipe. De plus, j'ai été là-bas, je connais le terrain ! Vous ne pouvez…  
– Teal'c accompagnera SG-8 et SG-22 afin de les guider jusqu'à l'emplacement du campement.  
– Mon général…  
– Jack, le coupa Hammond une dernière fois, d'une voix ferme. Vous êtes inquiet et je le suis aussi. J'envoie deux équipes sur le terrain avec des équipements adéquats pour affronter des animaux sauvages. Je vous prie maintenant de regagner l'infirmerie. C'est un ordre !

Jack O'neill serra sa mâchoire, plus tendu que jamais. Hammond n'allait pas céder. La colère monta en lui et il la contint tant bien que mal tandis que le général le congédiait proprement. Il n'avait fait aucun reproche au colonel depuis leur retour de P2s892 mais c'était inutile. Jack savait ce qu'il en était. Il était responsable de ses hommes. Le major Samantha Carter, en plus d'être une amie, était sous ses ordres. Sous sa responsabilité. Et il l'avait laissée derrière.

Ban sang, ils ne savaient même pas si elle avait survécu à l'attaque !

Jack passa les portes de l'infirmerie d'un pas rageur. Il était tout à fait apte à y retourner ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise cicatrice de plus sur son dos qui allait l'empêcher d'aller chercher son major.

– Alors ? entendit-il Daniel demander anxieusement.

L'archéologue avait comme eux tous été malmené pendant l'attaque. C'était pour le ramener vivant à la base qu'ils avaient foncé vers la Porte. Il avait été touché par un tir anesthésiant alors que le colonel venait d'abattre la première bête. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. Jack et Teal'c n'avaient pas pu repérer dans le noir l'homme accompagnant la meute. Ils savaient seulement qu'il y en avait au moins un. Et qu'il avait tiré sur Daniel. Le reste de cet enfer avait été le fruit des chats sauvages.

Ces bêtes affreuses les avaient poursuivis jusqu'à la Porte, si bien qu'ils n'auraient pu faire demi-tour même s'ils l'avaient voulu. Jack avait bien remarqué que son second n'avait pas suivi le mouvement mais il était trop tard pour retourner au campement. Teal'c portait sur son épaule un Daniel inconscient. Ils courraient dans la forêt et tentaient de se repérer dans l'obscurité.

Jack tirait dans tous les buissons qui les entouraient, apercevant des yeux rouges entre les feuilles. Les grognements affamés grondaient encore à ses oreilles. Ils avaient courus comme des dératés pour sauver leurs vies. L'un des chats profita qu'ils étaient presqu'à la Porte et que le colonel tournait le dos à la meute pour s'élancer sur lui.

L'horrible bête avait lacéré sa peau et Jack s'était senti propulsé vers l'avant. Il avait été sauvé in extremis par Teal'c qui avait visé l'agresseur avant qu'il ne plante ses crocs dans la nuque du colonel.

La Porte s'était ouverte et le son avait suffisamment effrayé les énormes chats pour que Teal'c et Daniel la traversent. Jack avait regardé le plus loin qu'il pouvait afin d'apercevoir Carter. Il avait une nouvelle fois tenté de la joindre par radio, sans succès.

Il avait donc passé la Porte à son tour. Gardant le vortex ouvert, Hammond avait fait d'autres tentatives par radio jusqu'à ce qu'une bête, plus courageuse que le reste de la meute, traverse à son tour en crachotant. Les gardes en faction l'avaient abattue instantanément et le Général avait ordonné la fermeture de l'iris.

– Le Général Hammond envoie SG-8 et 22, avec Teal'c.  
– Oh, bien ! répondit Daniel, un éclair de culpabilité sur le visage.

Fraiser l'avait réanimé au moment même de leur arrivée. Il allait bien. Les examens préliminaires qu'elle avait faits sur l'archéologue montraient qu'il avait été touché par l'équivalent d'une fléchette tranquillisante. Le narcotique aurait assommé un buffle, avait-elle assuré.

Depuis, Daniel restait difficilement éveillé. Il tenait à être maintenu au courant de la situation. Après tout, c'était parce qu'il avait été mis KO que Jack et Teal'c avaient foncé sur la Porte. Et Sam qui ne les avait pas suivis…

– Il n'a pas voulu vous laisser y retourner, constata-t-il, devant la mine sombre de son ami.

Jack répondit par un grognement sourd.

– J'ai à peine aperçu une de ces choses… mais on ignore tout des maladies qu'elles peuvent porter, continua Daniel d'une voix toujours ensommeillée, essayant de justifier le choix de Janet. Leurs griffes étaient plutôt… acérées !

Daniel avait eu l'occasion de voir le dos du colonel quand celui-ci avait laissé, contraint et forcé, le docteur panser ses plaies.

Ses paroles n'eurent cependant aucun effet. Jack pensait à celle qu'il avait laissée derrière. Ils y pensaient tous. Cette mission était un échec sur toute la ligne. Un seul membre de l'équipe était revenu indemne et c'était le Jaffa. Daniel savait que Jack se sentait responsable mais lui aussi s'inquiétait.

Ils comptaient maintenant sur SG-8 et 22 pour la ramener saine et sauve…

A SUIVRE…

**Deuxième fic de postée… qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie!**** Voici un petit chapitre pour vous le prouver... ;-)**

**Je travaille toujours le chapitre 10 des Sentinelles! Je fais aussi vite que possible.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le premier chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 2 :

_Un peu moins d'une journée après l'attaque, sur P2s892 :_

Le jeune chasseur ne s'appelait pas Kide mais Kekide, apprit Sam à son réveil. L'autochtone se trouvait à une trentaine de centimètres de son visage quand elle avait ouvert les yeux et la militaire entraînée qu'elle était avait immédiatement réagi en poussant le petit homme très loin d'elle. Et presque instantanément, elle était en boule, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur au bord des lèvres sous le coup de la douleur intense qui lui rappela son état.

Pyrrheus avait accouru aux cris du chasseur et avait fait les présentations. Kekide était son neveu. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas correct non plus sur cette planète car il le gronda comme un enfant.

Si Pyrrheus se montrait toujours impressionné par Sam de part sa taille, Kekide, lui, la regardait avec adoration. Elle se rendait compte qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour la toucher. Il avait le regard presque lubrique et Sam décida qu'elle préférait traiter avec l'oncle plutôt qu'avec le neveu.

–Pour S'manthaCrater, dit simplement celui-ci en déposant à côté d'elle une blouse propre.

Il avait sans doute voulu lui en apporter une à sa taille sans pouvoir en trouver. Celle-ci était plus large, comme si elle avait été destinée à une naine enceinte, mais toujours trop petite pour que Sam ait envie d'essayer de l'enfiler. De toute façon, la douleur qu'elle ressentait au côté l'encourageait à favoriser son uniforme, même taché de boue et de sang.

Elle n'était plus à ça près.

–Merci Pyrrheus. Mais je dois partir maintenant. Vous vous rappelez ? Pouvez-vous m'aider à… m'aider pour… ?

–Kekide va faire ! Kekide aider demoiselle avec Xael, la coupa Kekide en pressant son oncle de le laisser faire.

Avant de pouvoir bien comprendre les paroles de l'autochtone, elle vit Kekide se diriger vers la stalle du fond où le poney se trouvait. Il le sortit du box et s'avança en lui caressant la crinière. L'animal, très calme, suivit silencieusement. Il n'était tenu par aucune bride ou harnais ; elle remarquait seulement une espèce d'épais collier en cuir autour de son cou mais celui-ci semblait davantage ornemental qu'utilitaire.

–Xael, dit Pyrrheus et Sam réalisa qu'il lui présentait la bête.

Elle avait espéré qu'ils la reconduiraient jusqu'à la Porte mais ils lui fournissaient peut-être le seul moyen de transport qu'ils possédaient. Pyrrheus et son neveu n'étaient visiblement pas riches.

–Xael porter S'manthaCrater jusque grand anneau puis revenir maison.

–Il peut faire ça ? il saura retrouver le chemin ? demanda-t-elle en jaugeant le poney avec une étincelle de curiosité.

Il paraissait costaud ; par contre, Sam s'y connaissait trop peu en équitation pour le croire assez malin pour choisir le bon chemin vers la Porte.

–Xael peut faire, oui, confirma Pyrrheus à nouveau. Kekide aider S'manthaCrater à monter.

Le plus jeune s'avançait déjà vers elle mais Sam lui fit signe d'attendre une minute.

–Je vous dois beaucoup, Pyrrheus… comment puis-je vous remercier ? pourrais-je revenir avec mes amis… pour parler ? faire des affaires ensemble… et apprendre à mieux nous connaître ?

Daniel serait content. Elle n'avait pas oublié leur mission. Si présentement l'urgence pour elle était de regagner la Terre pour être soignée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie ce que ces autochtones avaient fait pour elle. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas les moyens technologiques pour les aider à combattre les Goa'ulds mais il restait cet arme avec tranquillisants qu'elle avait vue pendant l'attaque et toutes ces questions sans réponses.

Ils ne devaient pas être si démunis s'ils parvenaient à vivre malgré les prédateurs de la forêt. Pyrrheus et Kekide étaient des éleveurs et des chasseurs et vivaient modestement mais il y avait des chances pour que tout leur peuple ne soit pas aussi… primitif.

–Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier… répéta-t-elle gentiment.

Elle s'était à moitié redressée et déjà en payait le prix. Il avait tout intérêt à ce qu'il réponde vite avant qu'elle ne s'épuise à nouveau. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le coup d'œil intéressé de Pyrrheus vers ses chaussures.

Ses Rangers ! Il voulait ses Rangers.

Ou alors c'était un fétichiste des pieds…

Péniblement, elle se courba du côté où elle était blessée. Ce mouvement compressait la plaie au lieu de l'étirer et c'était juste un rien moins douloureux. Il lui fallut de longues minutes mais elle ôta ses chaussures et fit signe de la tête à Pyrrheus de les prendre.

Le petit homme à moustache sembla ravi. Ses pommettes, déjà rouges en temps normal, devenaient encore plus écarlates.

Ensuite, Kekide s'approcha d'elle. Il était encore plus heureux que son oncle car il pouvait la toucher. Il en profita honteusement mais Sam pouvait difficilement le rabrouer. Grâce à lui, elle parvint à passer une jambe par-dessus le dos du poney et à se hisser au-dessus.

–Les chats sauvages, grogna-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense si elle se retrouvait à nouveau face à une meute. Avez-vous récupéré l'une de nos armes ?

Sa voix sonnait bizarrement. Elle était essoufflée. La nausée l'avait prise au moment-même où elle s'était mise debout et pourtant elle n'avait fait que deux ou trois pas.

–Pyrrheus… contre les bêtes, j'ai besoin d'une arme…

–Démons pas là, demoiselle.

–… vous êtes sûrs ?

Kekide ouvrit grand les battants de porte de la grange et le soleil inonda la pièce. Sam cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, le temps de s'y habituer. Que voulait dire Pyrrheus ? Les bêtes sauvages ne sortaient que la nuit ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait une chance d'atteindre la Porte vivante.

De suite, le poney nommé Xael s'ébouriffa et entama sa course. Le premier sursaut lui arracha un grognement. Ensuite, elle n'hésita plus à saisir à pleines mains la crinière de l'animal. Elle était pliée en deux.

Serrant les dents, elle pria pour que la route soit brève.

& & & & &

Jack O'neill était le seul membre de SG-1 à être présent derrière la vitre de la salle de contrôle quand l'airman annonça le retour de SG-8 et SG-22. Daniel aurait voulu sortir de l'infirmerie mais ses forces ne le lui permettaient pas. Il avait beau lutter, il retombait dans un sommeil profond tous les quarts d'heure. Le Dr Fraiser lui donnait 24h avant que son organisme n'ait chassé toutes les traces du tranquillisant dans son corps.

Le Général lui jeta un œil en arrivant mais se tut. Il aurait eu du mal à renvoyer le colonel à l'infirmerie même s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Le septième chevron enclenché, le vortex se forma et Hammond ordonna l'ouverture de l'iris. Quand le colonel McDowell, de SG-22, envoya le code d'identification spécifique aux situations d'urgence, il dépêcha plus d'hommes dans la salle d'embarquements.

Trois des huit soldats envoyés en renfort passèrent la Porte en courant. Puis, des tirs d'énergie traversèrent également le vortex. Les soldats en poste levèrent leurs armes, prêts à faire feu au commandement.

–Nous sommes poursuivis, Général ! cria un homme de SG-8, par-dessus le bruit des tirs ennemis.

Deux autres hommes apparurent et se couchèrent instantanément pour éviter d'être touché. Teal'c fut le suivant.

–Ne fermez pas l'iris ! lança le major Green en passant la Porte à son tour. Donovan et le colonel McDowell sont juste derrière moi !

Les secondes devinrent extrêmement longues pour Hammond et O'neill. L'équipe de secours était en alerte, dans le couloir, essayant de ne pas gêner les hommes qui évacuaient la salle d'embarquement. Les tirs ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux et tous deux savaient que d'ici quelques minutes, le Général serait obligé d'ordonner la fermeture de l'iris.

Jack ne voyait aucune trace du major Carter jusqu'à présent.

Les équipes étaient là-bas depuis plus de cinq heures… c'était impossible qu'il n'ait rien trouvé !

Moins de quarante-cinq secondes après le major Green, McDowell passa la Porte en soutenant le Dr Donovan, archéologue de SG-22.

–Fermez l'iris, ordonna Hammond immédiatement avant de se pencher vers le micro. Messieurs, à l'infirmerie, tout de suite ! Débriefing dans trente minutes.

Le colonel O'neill n'attendit pas la fin des ordres pour s'élancer lui-même vers l'infirmerie. Il trouverait bien un homme parmi les huit soldats capable de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Carter.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

-Puisque tout le monde est là, commençons, ordonna George Hammond en fixant le responsable de mission.

Le colonel McDowell n'avait pas été blessé. Aucun des soldats envoyés ne l'avait été sérieusement. Le major Green avait expliqué au colonel O'neill à l'infirmerie que leurs adversaires étaient trop loin d'eux pour viser correctement et que leur taille avait dû les induire en erreur.

Jack n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander de préciser sa pensée. Hammond avait avancé le débriefing.

-Nous sommes allés droit à l'emplacement du campement de SG-1, Monsieur, débuta McDowell, l'air sinistre. Aucune trace du major Carter.

Il envoya un regard d'excuse à O'neill mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de corps donc Carter était encore en vie quelque part. Il en était persuadé.

-J'ai donné l'ordre de fouiller les bois. Deux hommes sont restés à la Porte, tous les autres ont formé deux groupes de recherche et nous avons sillonné la forêt un bon moment avant de trouver un signe de vie, dans une vallée en contrebas.

-Toute une société autonome, Général, précisa l'archéologue Matthew Donovan qui avait tenu à être présent malgré sa cheville foulée.

En tant que diplomate, il était celui qui avait eu le plus de contact avec ce peuple avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués.

-Ils nous ont dit ne pas savoir où était le major mais nous en avons appris beaucoup sur leur culture et…

-Est-ce que ceci a le moindre intérêt, Donovan ? le coupa Jack qui n'avait pas du tout envie de subir un cours d'anthropologie, même en accéléré.

-Nous savons désormais quelles sont ces bêtes qui vous ont attaqués, mon colonel.

Il avait maintenant toute son attention. D'un signe de la tête, Hammond l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Les villageois les appellent des démons mais ce sont des animaux domestiqués, obéissant aux ordres du Prophète. Il domine tous les villages aux alentours de la Porte, pendant la journée grâce à des soldats armés de lances goa'ulds et pendant la nuit grâce aux démons.

-Ils sont carnivores, Monsieur, crut bon d'ajouter le major Green en grimaçant.

-Mais ils ne sortent que la nuit tombée ?

-En effet, mon Général. C'est un moyen efficace pour maintenir un couvre-feu sur toute une région. Nul ne s'aventure hors de sa maison après le coucher du soleil sous peine d'être dévoré…

Donovan donna davantage de détails concernant les trois paysans qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Il décrivit des hommes petits, un mètre quarante en moyenne, mais intelligents et, surtout, terrorisés par le Prophète.

–Ils nous auraient bien aidés mais dès l'arrivée des soldats, ils se sont sauvés aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient…

-Avons-nous affaire à un Goa'uld, Teal'c, à votre avis ? demanda le Général.

-Les soldats qu'il a envoyés pour nous détruire n'étaient pas des Jaffas et je n'ai remarqué aucune trace de technologie goa'uld. Il me semble plus probable que l'humain proclamé 'prophète' ait récupéré à son profit les armes abandonnées par le Goa'uld qui les a amenés sur cette planète il y a des siècles.

-C'est aussi mon avis, Monsieur, ajouta Donovan.

Hammond prit note de ce fait et rendit la parole au colonel McDowell afin qu'il poursuive son rapport.

-Nous avons été attaqués près d'une heure après avoir atteint le village, mon général. Les gens n'étaient pas particulièrement effrayés par nous mais évitaient d'être vus en notre compagnie. Nous avons eu du mal à trouver un autochtone prêt à parlementer.

Ses hommes acquiescèrent en silence. Chacun revivait dans sa tête le cours de la mission. Jack O'neill ne connaissait que trop bien l'émotion d'après mission quand on a été traqué… le fâmeux « sprint jusqu'à la Porte » ! En début de journée, Teal'c, Daniel et lui avaient échappé à une meute de 'démons'. McDowell et ses hommes avaient été poursuivis par des hommes armés. C'était tout aussi déplaisant.

-Ce qu'ils nous ont appris ne nous a pas aidés à retrouver le major Carter. Selon eux, les démons mettent en morceaux leurs victimes. Au campement, il y avait un emplacement avec du sang séché mais pas suffisamment pour mettre une vie en danger.

-Saradol – le paysan avec qui nous avons discuté – assure que jamais les bêtes n'emportent une personne pour… la manger ailleurs.

Les dernières paroles du Dr Donovan donnèrent la nausée à bien des hommes. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de restes humains mais il restait une possibilité que Carter ait été dévorée en entier et qu'ils ne la retrouvent jamais. C'était une éventualité dont Jack ne voulait pas entendre parler.

-Nous avons tenté de parlementer avec les deux premiers soldats qu'ils nous ont envoyés, Monsieur. Seulement, ils ont ouvert le feu sans sommation. D'autres suivaient alors j'ai donné l'ordre de se replier vers la Porte des étoiles.

-Bien. J'attends vos rapports sur mon bureau pour demain à la première heure, soldats.

Le colonel O'neill fixa Hammond, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour demander la permission de retourner sur place.

-La mission de secours est annulée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Général ! Carter est toujours là-bas !

-Je ne suis pas habilité à déclarer la guerre à une planète entière, Colonel. Dès que j'aurai étudié les rapports de mission, je mettrai en place une nouvelle équipe de sauvetage qui aura pour mission de continuer les recherches discrètement dans la forêt autour de la Porte. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, Jack. En attendant, rompez !

& & & & &

Le major Carter se considérait jusqu'à présent comme une personne chanceuse. Sa mère était décédée quand elle était adolescente, son père parti vivre sur une autre planète à risquer sa vie et l'homme pour qui elle craquait était inaccessible mais, excepté ces trois points, elle avait été incroyablement chanceuse.

Elle n'aurait pas survécu à tant d'attaques goa'uld ou d'invasions extra-terrestres si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Pourtant, quand en fin d'après-midi, après des heures de chevauchée sur un poney des prés d'une planète inconnue, la pluie se mit à tomber en averse, elle commença à revoir son jugement.

Aujourd'hui précisément, Samantha Carter avait la poisse.

Elle venait à peine de s'habituer aux mouvements de balancement de l'animal… Dès que le vent s'était fait plus frais, elle s'était refroidie très vite. Prenant d'abord ça pour un nouveau coup dur, elle avait ensuite pris conscience de l'engourdissement que le froid créait dans tout son corps. Un bras replié contre le ventre, l'autre agrippant fermement la crinière de Xael, Sam avait pris le rythme et s'était laissée aller à une certaine torpeur.

La pluie changea tout car le poney ralentit pour ne pas glisser. Il n'y avait nul chemin dans cette forêt, uniquement des fins sentiers à peine tracés qui n'empêchaient pas la jeune femme de se prendre des branches, au mieux dans la figure, au pire sur son côté blessé.

Complètement trempée après quelques minutes, elle se mit à claquer des dents et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Xael la guidait. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant... Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il connaisse la route !

Ils avaient presque atteints la clairière à l'orée de laquelle elle avait fait halte la veille avec son équipe lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers crachotements. En éveil sur le dos du poney, elle sonda les buissons tout autour, la peur au ventre.

La nuit n'était pas tombée. Il y avait encore au moins deux bonnes heures avant qu'il ne fasse sombre. Pyrrheus lui avait-il menti ? Ou les monstrueux chats sauvages étaient sortis de leur tanière en avance rien que pour elle ?

C'était sûr, maintenant, elle avait la poisse !

-Xael… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la brave bête, si tu pouvais aller un rien plus vite…

Elle avait peu d'espoir de recevoir une réponse d'un poney, aussi sympa soit-il. Pourtant, il sembla comprendre le sens de ses paroles car il partit au gallot. Terre à terre, la scientifique préférait penser qu'il avait senti comme elle l'approche des bestioles aux dents longues. C'était plus logique.

À cause de l'accélération, elle dut s'agripper à deux mains à la crinière de l'animal afin de ne pas tomber. Décoller son bras de son côté suffit à réveiller la douleur. Sa chemise trempée collait à la blessure. Le bandage était de nouveau plein de sang et Sam avait de plus en plus de vertiges.

Se forçant à respirer profondément et à chasser de sa tête les bruits des prédateurs, elle n'aperçut pas directement la Porte des étoiles.

Ça y était ! Elle avait encore une chance…

Il continuait de pleuvoir à torrent mais le major n'y prenait plus vraiment garde. Seuls comptaient la Porte et le DHD. Xael fit une autre accélération et alla droit vers l'anneau. Sam tira sur la crinière pour le diriger vers le DHD. Elle devait impérativement rentrer les coordonnées.

Allez, j'y suis presque ! gémit-elle quand l'animal mit les genoux à terre pour lui permettre de se laisser glisser doucement sur le sol.

La chute fut fort courte. Sam avait les pieds nus depuis qu'elle avait fait cadeau de ses rangers à Pyrrheus. Dès que ses orteils touchèrent le sol, elle se sentit partir. La pluie avait transformé la terre en boue glissant et ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

La seconde tentative fut la bonne.

Courbée en deux, elle fit les trois derniers pas et s'appuya sur le DHD de tout son poids. Elle se força à composer les coordonnées sans faire de pause et sans regarder derrière son épaule. Les bruits se rapprochaient dangereusement !

Quand le quatrième chevron s'enclencha, la jeune femme prit conscience de la distance séparant le DHD de la Porte. Elle était plus grande que sur la plupart des autres planètes. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se traîner jusque là, même en mordant sur sa chique pour la douleur… Elle avait perdu trop de sang.

Regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, Sam aperçut Xael resté dans la même position. La panique ne gagna l'animal qu'à la vue du premier démon.

Sam le vit également. Bondissant tel un chacal, le fauve aurait pu être qualifié de magnifique dans un reportage animalier sur la chaîne découverte. Présentement, les crocs visibles et les yeux fous, il était surtout terrifiant. Il ne lui manquait que la collerette pourpre qu'arborait le prédateur qui l'avait blessée dans l'attaque pour avoir un air royal.

Seule une centaine de mètres les séparait désormais. Elle ne devait pas rester là.

Sam entendit le sixième chevron s'enclencher et fit deux enjambées vers le poney avant de s'effondrer.

A SUIVRE…

**Eh oui, désolée de vous couper là mais c'était nécessaire ! (je ne nie pas qu'Ellana a une très mauvaise influence sur moi)**

**Concernant autre chose, j'ai une petite question pour vous : si vous deviez choisir entre :**

**a) attendre un certain temps une fic et la lire avec des chapitres postés de manière rapprochée OU**

**b) lire les premiers chapitres d'une fic tout en sachant que la suite n'est pas écrite et que, comme pour les Sentinelles et les Yeux de la Bête, vous devrez peut-être attendre une semaine (ou davantage) entre les chapitres**

**... que choisiriez-vous?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

–J'ai échoué dans ma mission, O'neill.

–Ne vous excusez pas pour rien. Nous allons retourner là-bas et ramener Carter.

Le Jaffa hocha de la tête et laissa son ami seul. Celui-ci avait une furieuse envie de se taper la tête au mur. Près de vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées et toujours pas trace de son major.

Hammond allait bientôt donner la permission de repartir sur la planète et il devait être en forme pour mener les recherches.

Les événements de l'attaque ne cessaient de passer dans son esprit, rendant plus vivaces chaque bref instant. Il n'avait pas vu Daniel tomber. Carter avait crié « Daniel ! », il s'était tourné vers son ami et ensuite l'avait vu gisant à terre. Carter les avait prévenus que quelque chose allait se produire une ou deux minutes avant l'attaque. Elle faisait son quart pendant que ses équipiers dormaient. Ses bonnes oreilles les avaient sans doute sauvés.

Ils avaient tous sortis leurs armes, près à se défendre mais les bêtes avaient été trop nombreuses. Puis il y avait eu ce tir anesthésiant ratant l'un des montres au pelage pourpre et touchant Daniel. C'était ce tir – peut-être ami – qui laissait penser à Jack que Carter était toujours vivante, quelque part.

Il y avait eu au moins une personne en plus des fauves.

L'alarme de la Porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il fonça vers la salle d'embarquement où Hammond l'avait précédé.

–Activation extérieur non programmée, mon général.

Après que le septième chevron s'enclencha, il ajouta :

–Ça vient de P2X892 !

–C'est Carter, Général !

Ça pouvait être elle. Mais il pouvait s'agir également des mini-soldats armés de lances jaffa…

–Un code d'identification, sergent ?

–Non, Monsieur. Oh, attendez… code identifié comme celui de SG-1 !

–Ouvrez l'iris.

Fébrile, le colonel O'neill fixa le vortex, s'attendant à tout moment à voir son major le traverser. A la place, tous eurent la surprise de voir apparaître un canasson aux poils longs et trempés avec une forme indistincte sur son dos.

La forme en question hurla :

–Ne tirez pas ! avant de retomber sur l'encolure du poney.

L'animal, paniqué par le changement d'environnement, se cabra mais la cavalière tint bon. Puis elle se laissa tomber du dos de la bête et s'écroula sur le sol de la rampe. Xael, rendu nerveux par les nombreux soldats pointant une arme vers lui, tapa plusieurs fois avec ses sabots sur le sol de la salle d'embarquement et rua encore.

A la seconde où Jack avait reconnu la voix de son second, il s'était élancé vers la salle d'embarquement. Hammond confirma l'ordre du major de ne pas ouvrir le feu. L'iris se ferma et la jeune femme, trempée et grelottante, resta immobile sur le sol, complètement inerte.

–Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement ! Vite !

Le colonel fit à peine un léger détour pour éviter le poney. Il alla droit vers son major.

–Carter !

–Mon colonel… gémit la jeune femme sans pouvoir empêcher des larmes de souffrance d'inonder son visage, déjà sali par la boue.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient à cause de la pluie… et elle avait si mal ! Pour l'amour du ciel, où était Janet ?!

Jack se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Autant la revoir en vie était un soulagement, autant son état le terrifiait. Les pieds nus écorchés et recouverts de boue, son visage d'une blancheur extrême, ses vêtements déchirés et tout ce sang qui tachait son flanc… Elle s'était instinctivement pliée en deux et elle grelottait de froid.

Il n'avait ni couverture ni veste pour la réchauffer. Et il osait à peine la toucher, de peur de la blesser davantage.

–Mon colonel… répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux sous le coup d'un élancement plus violent.

Seuls les yeux bruns de son supérieur arrivaient à la garder consciente. Elle s'y accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était rentrée, c'était fini. C'était presque fini…

Sa blessure s'était maintenant complètement rouverte, elle en était sûre désormais. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle était rentrée.

–Xael… ne faites pas de mal au poney, mon colonel… il m'a sauvé la vie…

–Bien, Carter, restez tranquille. L'équipe médicale est presque là.

–… S'il vous plaît… restez avec moi, Monsieur, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

George Hammond les avait rejoints. Il observait les échanges de regards entre ses deux officiers. Jack avait posé une main sur celles de Sam pour l'aider à comprimer la plaie sur son côté et avait posé l'autre sur l'épaule du major. Son visage était juste au-dessus du sien et il lui parlait calmement d'une voix rassurante. On aurait dit qu'il promettait quelque chose.

Tout en elle évoquait la souffrance. Elle allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. Mais rien que pour le colonel, elle tenait bon. Et ça, Hammond le voyait.

Quand l'équipe médicale déboula dans la salle d'embarquement, le docteur Fraiser s'élança vers Sam, le brancardier à sa suite. Après avoir évalué rapidement la situation et vérifié le pouls de sa patiente, elle voulut atteindre la blessure au ventre. Du sang s'écoulait en continu mais nulle artère n'était touchée.

–Major, restez avec nous ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Elle avait fermé les yeux au moment-même où Jack s'était éloigné pour laisser de la place au médecin. Elle les rouvrit au prix d'un effort considérable.

–Sam ! Êtes-vous blessée ailleurs qu'au ventre ?

–… je ne crois pas. Dieu, ça fait tellement mal, Janet ! sanglota-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle n'osait croiser le regard des officiers autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas une attitude digne de son grade, elle en était consciente. Mais elle était vraiment à bout… c'était au-dessus de ses forces !

Comme dans un brouillard, elle entendit Janet Fraiser donner l'ordre qu'on lui donne de la morphine. Ensuite, la doctoresse éloigna avec le plus de douceur possible les bras de Sam pour pouvoir jeter un œil sur la blessure. Le mouvement, ou simplement les somnifères injectés par Janet, fit basculer la jeune femme dans l'inconscience.

Elle ne perçut pas le juron de Janet ni ne se rendit compte qu'on la plaçait sur le brancard avant de courir vers l'infirmerie.

& & & & &

Il fallut moins de vingt minutes au Docteur Fraiser pour décider que Sam avait besoin d'être opérée. Il n'en fallut que cinq pour que la plupart des officiers et civils présents dans la base se rejoignent devant l'infirmerie.

Daniel avait été le premier, escorté par Teal'c. L'archéologue avait absolument tenu à se lever de son lit pour attendre des nouvelles mais son corps gardait encore le souvenir de l'anesthésiant alien, aussi n'était-il pas rare que ses jambes le lâchent sans prévenir. Le Jaffa se tenait debout, droit comme un i, à ses côtés et le rattrapait avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier n'apporte une chaise pour le patient.

A partir de là, le couloir fut obstrué par un siège et un tas de soldats, hommes et femmes, tous debout dans l'attente.

Daniel reconnut sans peine le colonel McDowell et le major Green qui avaient fait partie de la mission de sauvetage revenue bredouille. Tous les autres membres de SG-8 et SG-22 s'étaient déplacés. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres équipes, ainsi que le personnel de la base non indispensable en ce moment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'archéologue était témoin d'un rassemblement devant l'infirmerie. Ca s'était déjà produit plus d'une fois pour Jack, et aussi pour Reynolds quand il avait été grièvement blessé. A chaque fois qu'un homme était entre la vie et la mort, après avoir fait son travail et risqué sa vie sur une planète inconnue, tous étaient solidaires.

Ca rappelait à Daniel, seul civil présent, les méthodes des pompiers ou des forces de l'ordre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient militaires que les gens du SGC réagissaient autrement.

Jack n'aurait pas tenu longtemps dans cette ambiance.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas quitté Sam même si on avait posé le canon d'un Zat sur sa tempe.

Il était entré dans l'infirmerie en même temps que les brancardiers. Hammond était le seul à l'avoir suivi, les autres choisissant de rester à l'écart afin de ne pas encombrer les médecins.

Quand Janet annonça au Général que sa patiente avait une plaie profonde qui avait déjà commencé à s'infecter, Jack était présent et il les vit pousser le lit de Carter jusqu'au bloc. Ils avaient besoin d'un milieu stérile pour soigner l'infection et la recoudre.

Normalement, ensuite, tout aurait dû rentrer dans l'ordre.

A SUIVRE…

**une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts une première fois, un très bref instant. Encore trop groggy par l'intervention, elle s'était rendormie avant que le colonel, veillant sur un tabouret à côté d'elle, ne se soit levé pour lui parler.

A la seconde tentative, le colonel était encore plus près. Il aurait pu être assis sur son lit qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus proches. Il avait une main sur son front et chassait les mèches blondes de son visage, ce qui la surprit parce que jamais il ne se risquait à montrer de tels gestes en public.

Parcourant la salle de soin du regard, elle prit conscience qu'ils étaient seuls.

Elle avait même eu droit à une chambre pour elle seule. Pas d'autres patients derrière un rideau et une salle d'observation – pour le moment vide – donnant vue sur son lit. Ca confirmait ce qu'elle avait déjà compris.

–Carter.

–Pourquoi ne vais-je pas mieux, mon colonel…

Elle rassembla ses forces pour rouler sur le côté dans une position moins douloureuse. Jack retira sa main de son visage, elle le regretta mais c'était sans doute mieux.

–Vous avez encore un peu de fièvre mais le Doc vous donne des produits pour arranger ça, l'informa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tout. Il lui mentait et d'habitude il était meilleur menteur que ça.

Quand on risquait sa vie en mission et qu'on se repliait vers la Porte, on gardait l'idée en tête qu'une fois sur Terre tout serait réglé. On aurait droit aux soins, à un bon repas, une douche… Elle jugeait que c'était encore pire pour elle parce qu'elle s'était préalablement laissée soigner par un autochtone armé d'un fer chauffé à blanc.

Elle était parvenue à rentrer et pourtant rien ! Elle avait toujours aussi mal.

Elle ne se sentait même pas reposée…

–Janet ne va pas tarder. Elle augmentera la morphine pour la douleur, proposa Jack en la voyant fermer les yeux sous le coup d'un autre élancement.

–… ça va.

Devenir dépendant à la morphine vous empêchait de reprendre les missions avant longtemps. Tous les soldats savaient ça. Et si Janet ne lui en avait pas donné plus, c'était pour éviter cette dépendance.

Il fallait qu'elle souffre en silence, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

& & & & &

–L'organisme du major est envahi par un virus non identifié, venant sans aucun doute de sa blessure, annonça plus tard Janet dans la salle de briefing.

Jack, Daniel et le Général étaient présents, Teal'c ayant proposé de relayer le colonel auprès de la malade.

Janet plaça une radio du major sur l'écran et l'image surprit assez les personnes présentes pour leur faire lever les sourcils à la manière d'un Jaffa de Chulac.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama Jack en exprimant la pensée de tous.

–Nous avons passé Sam aux rayons et voici ce qui en est ressorti… Une substance non identifiée, que vous voyez ici représentée en bleu clair, se propage petit à petit dans tout l'organisme du major…

–Quelles sont les répercutions sur son état, Docteur ?

–Je l'ignore, mon général. Pour le moment, ça se limite à une intense fatigue, une faiblesse généralisée et une douleur omniprésente. Ni la morphine ni les antalgiques conventionnels ne la soulagent… J'ai peur que si nous n'enrayions pas rapidement le virus, son cœur ne finisse pas lâcher.

Un silence de mort envahit toute la pièce. La colère montait en Jack graduellement tandis qu'il s'apercevait que personne n'avait d'idées pour arranger ça.

–Sam n'est pas la seule à avoir été griffée par une bête, fit remarquer Daniel. Jack a été griffé au dos mais n'a pas développé le virus. Etes-vous certaine que ça vient bel et bien de sa blessure et non du… fer chauffé à blanc utilisé pour la 'soigner' ?

–Sam semble le penser. Son état était déjà critique lorsque l'autochtone a voulu cautériser la plaie et aussi difficile que ce soit pour moi de le dire, il est possible que ce moyen barbare et moyenâgeux ait fonctionné s'il avait été apposé sur la blessure juste après l'attaque et non plusieurs heures plus tard. Le virus n'aurait peut-être pas eu le temps de se propager…

Un bref instant, Jack revécu l'attaque. Les crachotements des bêtes, Daniel qui tombe et Teal'c et lui mitraillant les fourrés illuminés par les yeux rouges des bêtes… Si seulement il s'était d'abord tourné vers Carter au lieu d'aider Daniel ! Peut-être auraient-ils pu être sauvés tous les deux ! Tout c'était passé tellement vite, c'était facile après coup de prendre des décisions différentes. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser.

–Je serai sans doute en mesure de la soigner si j'en savais plus sur ce venin injecté par les crocs de la bête mais même dans ce cas, je ne peux rien promettre.

Enfin un semblant de solution ! Jack ouvrait la bouche pour proposer de retourner dans la planète quand Daniel se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sam après avoir réussi à chasser Jack de l'infirmerie dix minutes pour qu'il se rafraîchisse.

–Cet autochtone… Pyrrheus ! Il a dit à Sam qu'elle devait se rendre au Temple pour obtenir un remède, s'écria-t-il.

–Vous pensez qu'il savait que Sam allait développer le virus ?

–L'autre homme, Kekide, a été témoin de l'attaque vu qu'il a emmené Sam à temps. Si Sam a été griffée par une bête un peu spéciale ou différente des autres, il est possible qu'il sache qu'elle développerait le virus…

Les paroles de Daniel avaient un côté réconfortant car il y aurait donc un remède.

–Ce Temple doit sûrement être le siège du Prophète, supposa l'archéologue en grimaçant au souvenir de l'accueil que SG-8 et SG-22 avaient reçu.

–Le colonel McDowell a jugé dangereux de se frotter de nouveau à ces troupes…

–Mon général, si c'est la seule chance de Carter, nous irons là-bas ! affirma Jack d'une voix qui ne supportait aucune contradiction.

Hammond sembla réfléchir puis Janet confirma que si un antidote n'était pas rapidement injecté au major, ces chances de survie seraient presque nulles.

–Colonel O'neill, j'autorise la mission mais je ne peux envoyer que votre équipe. Cette fois-ci au lieu de les attaquer de front, essayez d'en savoir plus sur l'emplacement de ce temple et voyez avec ce Pyrrheus s'il ne peut éventuellement pas se procurer ce remède pour nous, contre un dédommagement.

Jack hocha de la tête, déjà prêt à se lever mais le général poursuivit :

–Il n'est nullement question de déclarer une guerre à ce peuple ni d'intervenir en faveur des paysans contre ce Prophète. Votre mission s'arrête au remède pour le major Carter.

Pour une fois, le colonel était on ne peut plus d'accord. Carter était la priorité, la seule et l'unique.

–Bien. Mettez Teal'c au courant et passez par l'infirmerie. Le major détient sans doute d'autres informations sur cette planète qui vous seront utiles. Départ à 14h00. Rompez !

& & & & &

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c furent prêt à partir en cinq minutes. Il leur restait vingt-cinq minutes de libre avant le départ et après être tous trois restés auprès de Sam un moment, Daniel et Teal'c laissèrent leurs deux amis en tête à tête.

–Vous paraissez sceptique, mon colonel, fit-elle remarquer gentiment en se forçant pour que ça voix ne tremble.

Depuis une demi-heure, tout son corps tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait froid puis chaud. Sa température avoisinait désormais les 40-41°C. Janet ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire diminuer. Elle était passée de la morphine à la Vicodyn mais rien n'y faisait et elle avait toujours mal.

Parfois c'était dans tout son corps, surtout dans les articulations, mais souvent comme maintenant sa blessure sur le côté la lançait tellement que ça occultait tout le reste.

–Moi ? Sceptique qu'un poney me guide jusque chez lui ? plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est mal me connaître ça, Carter !

Sam avait en effet émis l'idée qu'ils traversent la Porte avec Xael. Kekide avait affirmé que l'équidé saurait retrouver le chemin jusqu'à leur ferme et, par ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais été en mesure de les aider à se diriger dans la forêt. La plupart du temps, elle comatait sur le dos du petit cheval des plaines en canalisant toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber.

–On va vous ramener l'antidote, affirma-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

–… Je sais, mon colonel.

Sa voix était faible mais elle essaya d'y mettre de la conviction.

Elle avait confiance en lui, plus qu'en quiconque. Si elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils rapportent le remède à temps, étant donné son état et l'hostilité manifeste du Prophète, elle était persuadée qu'il ferait tout ce qui était imaginable.

Elle lui sourit et il hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à partir.

–hem… mon colonel ! le rappela-t-elle quand il fut à la porte.

–Oui, Carter ?

–Pouvez-vous me rendre… un petit service avant ?

–Bien sûr.

La fièvre l'empêcha de trop rougir. Ce 'petit service' était gênant à exprimer mais elle savait qu'il l'aiderait. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, les infirmières ne cessaient de la replacer toujours sur le dos afin d'avoir plus facilement accès à sa blessure pour changer le pansement. Elles ne voulaient pas comprendre à quel point cette position était douloureuse pour elle.

Au début, elle se positionnait elle-même en fœtus mais maintenant elle se sentait plus faible qu'un nourrisson qui vient juste de naître. Elle utilisait toutes ses ressources pour continuer à respirer et ça allait être ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

–… pouvez-vous… m'aider… à me tourner sur le côté ? s'il vous plaît…

Interloqué, il mit une seconde ou deux à comprendre sa demande. Puis se rapprochant du lit, il posa une main sur son genou et l'autre sur son épaule pour la faire basculer en douceur. Il hésitait à la toucher, comme la veille au soir quand elle avait débarqué dans la salle d'embarquement et gisait sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal…mais c'était cette position qui était douloureuse.

Ses gestes particulièrement doux, presque tendres, la surprirent un peu. Dès qu'elle posa le côté du visage sur l'oreiller, elle respira mieux. Oui, ainsi, c'était mieux…

Désormais, elle était presque certaine de pouvoir attendre le retour de SG-1.

Ils devaient penser à la même chose car le colonel remonta la couverture sur elle et dit :

–Vous allez tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que nous revenions avec l'antidote. C'est bien clair, Carter ?

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ordre. Un ordre donné avec un ton limite suppliant mais un ordre tout de même.

–A vos ordre… mon colonel.

A SUIVRE…

**Comme vous voyez, c'est encore loin d'être fini pour cette pauvre Sam... **

**Une petite review rapide?**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

–Daniel, vous êtes sûrs que nous sommes au bon endroit ? s'exclama le colonel, dubitatif devant la mansarde penchée qui se dressait devant eux.

Ils avaient suivi le poney Xael à l'aide d'un émetteur accroché à la crinière de l'animal. Ca avait été leur seule chance de pouvoir marcher dans ses pas, l'équidé trottant bien trop rapidement pour que Daniel ne tienne le rythme. Teal'c à la rigueur aurait pu… Mais il n'était pas question de se séparer. Ils étaient tous trois en territoire hostile et ils avaient bien plus de chance de mener à bien leur mission et d'éviter les gardes du Prophète en restant ensemble.

Jack dut bien admettre que l'animal savait où il allait. Du moins, il n'hésita pas un instant sur la route à emprunter et fila droit vers le domicile de son maître, à savoir cette maison délabrée qui cachait un peu plus loin une grange en meilleur état.

–Carter nous l'aurait certainement dit si la maison de ce 'Pyrri' ressemblait à ça, fit-il remarquer.

–Sam n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de bien la voir… Elle a été soignée dans l'étable, rappela l'archéologue en cherchant des yeux un signe de vie.

Le côté droit de la maisonnée était le plus touché. Un troupeau de bœufs aurait pu s'acharner sur la façade que le résultat eut été le même. Les marques de lances Jaffa étaient le seul indice dont SG-1 avait besoin pour comprendre que les dégâts n'étaient pas d'origine animale. Les hommes de main du Prophète avaient sans doute voulu donner une leçon à la famille de Pyrrheus et le résultat était impressionnant. La bâtisse tenait encore debout mais penchait tellement sur la droite qu'on aurait dit la Tour de Pise en plus petit.

Après avoir toqué poliment plusieurs fois, Daniel ouvrit lui-même la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée et elle grinça de manière horrible quand l'archéologue la poussa. Jack et Daniel entrèrent tandis que le colonel chargeait Teal'c de rester dehors et de surveiller les alentours.

–Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Nous venons en ami ! cria Daniel en observant l'intérieur avec curiosité.

Les habitants de cette maison avaient continué à vivre comme si la maison était en parfait état. Les quelques gamelles et les objets utilitaires semblaient être à leur place. Les dommages de la bâtisse étaient donc bien antérieurs et ces pauvres gens n'avaient certainement pas de quoi effectuer les réparations d'usage.

Puisque nul ne lui répondit, l'archéologue s'approcha d'une étagère bancale, près du feu. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul récipient à contenir encore une poudre grise et Daniel l'ouvrit précautionneusement afin de la sentir. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce mélange.

Un bruit venant d'une autre pièce poussa Jack à braquer son arme dans cette direction. Daniel stoppa ses observations et fixa la porte du fond. Celle-ci grinçait moins que celle de l'entrée et paraissait avoir moins souffert.

L'homme courtaud et poilu qui entra ne les avait pas entendus. Il trimbalait une pile de bois et la laissa tomber à ses pieds sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'était jamais bon d'avoir des étrangers sous son toit. Les soldats qui osaient pénétrer chez un autre sans invitation étaient toujours à la solde du Prophète et l'autochtone crut un instant que ces sbires étaient revenus pour le punir. L'un des inconnus pointait une arme vers lui tandis que l'autre faisait des mouvements rassurants des mains en prononçant des paroles que Pyrrheus ne comprenait pas.

La taille élevée des individus ainsi que leurs armes étranges rappelèrent au petit homme la jeune femme qu'il avait aidée la veille. Il se calma instantanément.

–S'manthaCrater ! dit-il avec un air enjoué.

–Nous sommes des amis à elle, se présenta Daniel en hochant de la tête de manière affirmative.

Jack baissa son arme. Ce 'grand nain' n'était manifestement pas une menace pour eux. Il détenait même peut-être le moyen de sauver Carter. Derrière lui, Teal'c apparut, rameuté par le cri du propriétaire des lieux. Le manque de réaction de celui-ci face au Jaffa confirmèrent leurs hypothèses. Les Goa'ulds n'étaient plus sur cette planète depuis des lustres ; le Prophète n'était sans doute rien de plus qu'un homme plus fourbe que les autres qui s'était emparé des armes laissées par le faux-dieu en abandonnant son avant-poste.

–Jannah, souhaita le paysan avec un sourire encourageant et une petite courbette vers eux.

–… euh… Jannah à vous aussi !

Les trois hommes détaillèrent le petit homme sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les descriptions de Sam étaient plutôt fidèles. Des humains petits mais plus grands que des nains, costauds avec des pommettes très rouges et saillantes.

–Assis ! les invita amicalement leur nouvel allié.

Il avait ramassé les buches de bois sur le sol et les déposa dans l'âtre. Néanmoins il ne l'alluma pas, préférant sans doute attendre que la température baisse encore avant de faire du feu. Ensuite, il dirigea ses invités vers la petite table en bois solide. Il n'y avait que quatre chaises et l'une d'elle était dans un état si déplorable que Teal'c choisit de rester debout.

Daniel, pris par l'enthousiasme que représente toujours une rencontre avec une civilisation différente, les présenta rapidement. L'homme répéta chaque nom, les déformant maladroitement. Il n'y avait pas que le nom de « Samantha Carter » qu'il avait du mal à prononcer, « Daniel Jackson » devint « 'AgnelYacksson », « Teal'c » fut transformé en « Ticle » et « Jack O'neill » en « Yacko Nil » et même quand Jack encouragea Pyrrheus à l'appeler uniquement par son prénom, il en resta à « Yacko » au lieu de « Jack ». Le linguiste qu'était Daniel se demandait s'il parlait avec eux sa langue maternelle ou si c'était une langue nouvelle pour lui.

Il eut rapidement sa réponse. Pyrrheus se présenta sommairement puis se positionna à la fenêtre pour crier quelques mots dans un patois totalement inconnu à Daniel. Un autre homme apparut, même taille et même signes distinctifs, à ceci près qu'il paraissait plus jeune. Contrairement à son oncle, le chasseur était davantage musclé aux bras. Il semblait également moins amical.

La précédente 'visiteuse' lui avait plu car elle était jolie, ces trois-ci ne lui étaient nullement sympathiques et le Lixi en fit part à son oncle dans le patois qu'ils parlaient tous les deux. C'était une langue tellement rapide que même avec toute la volonté du monde, Daniel ne put reconnaître un mot.

Quand il eut récupéré l'attention des deux autochtones, Daniel leur exposa sommairement la raison de leur venue. L'attitude de Pyrrheus passa d'ouverte à angoissée.

–Prophète très dangereux pour étrangers ! Surtout pas aller là-bas !

A ses côtés, l'attitude de Kekide exprimait de la colère autant que de la peur.

–Nous avons besoin du remède pour notre amie. Vous lui en aviez parlé… ainsi que d'un Temple, poursuivit Daniel sourd aux regards de Jack qui le poussait à se dépêcher.

Ils n'avaient pas toute la semaine. Sur Terre, Sam souffrait atrocement et s'ils ne ramenaient pas le remède avant la tombée de la nuit, ils devraient traverser la forêt en pleine nuit, malgré les Bêtes que les habitants de cette planète nommaient 'démons'.

Pyrrheus pencha légèrement la tête tout en réfléchissant. Puis il se leva d'un bond et s'empara du bocal rempli de poudre grise qu'humait Daniel un peu plus tôt.

–Moi venir avec vous chez S'manthaCrater pour aider elle !

–Vous possédez le remède ? s'étonna Jack, n'osant pas y croire.

–Non. Pas remède, le détrompa Pyrrheus. Mais moins douleur, aide à dormir.

Jack et Daniel échangèrent un regard. C'était insuffisant. Ils avaient besoin de l'antidote pour guérir Carter. La soulager un temps n'était pas assez.

–C'est très aimable à vous, Pyrrheus, déclina Daniel, mais nous devons nous rendre dans ce Temple et réclamer le remède. Pouvez-vous nous y aider ?

Leur expliquer la route jusque là serait déjà bien.

Le paysan fixa son neveu qui semblait avoir très envie de demander quelque chose.

–Je propose Troc, dit le plus âgé des deux en s'adressant à Daniel.

–Vous voulez un échange ? répéta celui-ci pour être certain d'avoir bien compris.

A côté de lui, Jack n'était pas contre, à condition de procéder rapidement.

–Lixi échanger aide contre _dikra_.

Bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce mot, le regard envieux de Kekide vers le MP5 de Jack les renseigna sur la traduction du terme 'dikra'.

–Cette arme ? proposa Jack, déjà prêt à détacher son MP5 et le leur confier sans munition.

Il prendrait celui de Daniel pour terminer la mission et l'archéologue se contenterait d'une arme de poing. Mais l'autochtone, plus malin qu'il n'en donnait l'air, refusa en hochant négativement de la tête.

–Pas un _dikk_. Beaucoup de _dikra_ !

–Pour chasser le Prophète ! Tous les Lixi ensemble contre le Prophète ! cria Kekide, ravi.

Comme de nombreux jeunes Lixi, Kekide faisait partie des gens qui pensaient pouvoir vaincre le dictateur et libérer son peuple. Les soldats n'étaient pas très nombreux mais les démons avaient jusqu'ici toujours empêché les révoltes. Quand une mutinerie s'organisait, le Prophète n'avait qu'à libérer ses Bêtes pour créer la panique. Kekide avait été témoin de l'efficacité des MP5 de SG-1 lors de l'attaque.

Avec des flèches conventionnelles, ils n'avaient aucune chance de tuer les démons. Ils se déplaçaient toujours en meute. Un démon tombait, une vingtaine d'autres vous déchiquetait avant que vous ne puissiez fuir.

Le jour de l'attaque de SG-1, Kekide s'était placé en hauteur afin de tenter d'endormir l'un des démons avec une fléchette endormante. Un autre mythe racontait qu'on pouvait s'immuniser contre les démons en parvenant à dresser l'un d'entre eux. Le chasseur avait malheureusement manqué sa cible et touché Daniel.

Désormais, grâce aux armes de ces étrangers, ils pourraient être nombreux dans la forêt la prochaine nuit et abattre tous les démons. Ca faisait trop longtemps que le Prophète décidait tout, empêchant les Lixi de vivre selon leurs coutumes ancestrales. Les soldats venaient dans les villages et abattaient des maisons, réquisitionnait les récoltes et les chevaux.

Si Daniel était visiblement tenté d'aider ces gens à regagner leur liberté, tout comme il l'avait fait des années plus tôt pour les Unas, Jack se rappelait parfaitement l'ordre d'Hammond concernant l'aide qu'il pouvait donner ou non aux paysans contre le Prophète. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se faire un nouvel ennemi…

Mais si c'était la condition _sine qua non_ à la survie de Carter, même Hammond pourrait revoir sa position.

Le colonel encouragea Daniel à leur expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre seuls cette décision mais qu'il la transmettrait à leur supérieur dès que Carter serait hors de danger. Pyrrheus comprit que le temps jouait contre eux. Il consentit à les aider mais uniquement à la condition d'aller lui-même demander les armes au chef des Terriens.

–Kekide mener vous au Temple pour remède. Moi aller voir S'manthaCrater avec _yaya_, exigea-t-il en montrant la poudre dans son bocal. Aider S'manthaCrater et demander armes pour tous les Lixi !

Son neveu protesta pour la forme mais Pyrrheus ne se laissa pas contrarier et menaça le plus jeune d'une gifle monumentale s'il ne menait pas les étrangers jusqu'au Temple. Kekide était un chasseur, il pouvait affronter des animaux sauvages mais il n'aimait pas les soldats du Prophète. Il les craignait depuis son enfance… Il avait vu quatre d'entre eux pénétrer en pleine nuit dans la maison de ses parents et les égorger l'un après l'autre. Kekide avait été recueilli ensuite par son oncle. Il était âgé de six ans et depuis lors, sa rage s'était dirigée vers les démons du Prophète.

Sans les démons, les Lixi pourraient se révolter et tuer tous les soldats.

De son côté, Jack réfléchissait à la proposition de l'autochtone. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de parlementer des heures. Le vieil homme était désireux de les aider et de soulager Carter avec cette poudre, en attendant l'antidote. En échange, il demandait uniquement un moyen de libérer son peuple d'une longue tyrannie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà consenti à un accord… mais ça ne tenait pas que de lui.

–Daniel, vous allez jusqu'à la Porte avec ce… 'Lixi' et réglez ça avec Hammond ! Teal'c et moi allons jusqu'au Temple et ramenons le remède. Vous saurez vous débrouiller ? demanda-t-il à l'archéologue.

–Nous n'avons pas rencontré grand monde près de la Porte… je pense que ça ira, Jack.

Se tournant vers leurs hôtes, il leur annonça qu'ils étaient d'accord. Ils acceptaient d'emmener Pyrrheus avec eux. Celui-ci, ravi, tandis sa main, paume vers le haut et dit :

–Do'kata !

Alors que Daniel cherchait la signification de ce mot, Jack poussait déjà Kekide vers la Porte.

–En route ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

A SUIVRE…

**Je vous avais dit que Sam reverrait Pyrrheus... ;P**

**une p'tite review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à Audrey, SOSO, Tsuhya, pipersam, pikabad, dom77 et Ellana pour leurs reviews! **

**Merci à Ellana pour sa relecture et un merci tout particulier à dom77 car si ce chapitre est (enfin) arrivé, c'est un peu grâce à lui/elle. ;-) Sa review m'a recentré sur cette fic que j'avais un peu oublié (mea culpa...) alors un grand merci à dom77!**

**Cette suite est un peu courte mais j'essayerai de ne pas tarder pour le chap8...**

**Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 7 :

Ils marchaient sous le couvert des arbres depuis vingt bonnes minutes maintenant et pourtant ni O'neill ni Teal'c n'étaient parvenus à prendre le rythme de leur nouvel allié. Kekide était retombé dans sa morosité au moment même où ils avaient quitté sa maison penchée, laissant Daniel et Pyrrheus prendre le chemin inverse vers la Porte. Il n'avait pas pipé mot quand Jack avait failli se rompre le cou en longeant les falaises. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche quand un écureuil gris avec des dents les avait attaqués. Il s'était contenté de lui rompre le cou et de continuer sa route.

La dextérité du petit homme mettait en avant la difficulté de Jack et Teal'c à être efficace dans cette forêt. Bon sang, il avait pourtant un entraînement de BlackOps, en plus de sa formation de base ! Et Teal'c était un guerrier Jaffa !

Il y avait _quelque chose_ dans la démarche du Lixi qui perturbait profondément les habitudes de marche des deux Terriens. Contrairement à ce que Jack avait imaginé considérant les petites jambes du petit homme, Kekide ne les ralentissait pas. On pouvait même dire que c'était l'inverse, le chasseur les attendait souvent. Si le colonel et Teal'c avaient tout d'abord mis cela sur le compte de la connaissance du terrain – Kekide devait parcourir cette route sinueuse et en méandres très souvent – ils avaient dû modifier leur première impression. Le Lixi était rapide, il marchait vite et semblait savoir très exactement où poser ses pieds afin non seulement de réduire les risques mais également pour limiter les traces qu'ils laissaient derrière.

Teal'c aurait été incapable de suivre les empruntes d'un tel homme dans les bois.

En changeant une nouvelle fois de direction après un très vieil arbre, Jack eut une pensée fugace pour l'un des discours de Daniel. Carter et Daniel avaient toujours été d'un tempérament bavard quand ils avaient de longues marches à effectuer. Si Carter avait compris au fil du temps que ses exposés scientifiques tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Daniel, lui, ne s'était jamais arrêté d'exposer des tas d'hypothèses archéologiques ou anthropologiques sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Il avait parlé un jour des cultures tribales qui continuaient, même pour se rendre d'un point A à un point B, d'utiliser les chemins de chasse, afin de ne pas perturber la forêt ou les animaux par des sentiers différents. Jack se souvenait avoir écouté d'une oreille en se disant que ça pouvait servir. Après tout, combien de fois avaient-ils été pris pour du gibier, culture tribale ou non ?

Sur une planète telle que celle des Lixi avec les Bêtes qui grouillaient de partout chaque nuit, il n'était pas étonnant que Kekide emprunte une route en zigzag. Une ligne droite aurait été plus bénéfique pour Carter et leur aurait fait gagner du temps mais Kekide se déplaçait trop rapidement pour que Jack n'exprime à haute voix son reproche.

–O'neill.

L'intervention de Teal'c lui fit relever la tête. Il avait peut-être eu trop tendance à regarder ses pieds mais il avait vite compris qu'il était préférable de se prendre une branche d'arbuste en plein face de temps en temps – ce sentier étant créé pour des nains ! – que de s'étaler de tout son long à cause d'une racine.

–Shazia-Auréa, dit leur guide en montrant du doigt la ville qui s'étalait devant eux.

Elle se situait dans une très large vallée. De leur promontoire, Jack pouvait même clairement repérer un cours d'eau plus en contrebas. La cité était bien plus grande qu'un simple village de paysans. Elle possédait d'énormes infrastructures, construites sans l'ombre d'un doute pour des personnes de taille normale, comme s'il y avait eu, du temps des Goa'ulds, des Jaffas vivants sur cette planète et qu'ils avaient quitté l'endroit en même temps que leur faux dieu. Tout autour se trouvaient des maisons modestes telles que celle de Pyrrheus et Kekide mais pour la plupart, en meilleur état.

Les citadins étaient sans doute plus dociles que les ruraux.

Les bâtiments avec des traces des Goa'ulds étaient faciles à reconnaître : une pyramide à moitié recouverte de lierre, située dans la partie la plus éloignée mais clairement visible de par sa taille, une cour immense avec un préau, pour les marchés et les rassemblements, ainsi qu'un temple bien plus petit que la base goa'uld.

Manifestement, les Lixi n'avaient pas pu restaurer immédiatement la pyramide goa'uld et avaient élevé un temple en attendant.

–Prophète vit toujours dans GrossePique, les informa Kekide.

–La Pyramide goa'uld, commenta Teal'c en fixant ce qui avait été jadis la station d'atterrissage d'un vaisseau.

L'autochtone, n'appréciant pas d'être interrompu, répliqua au Jaffa que ça s'appelait la « Grosse Pique » et non la « Pyrrrr amid' » Sa remarque s'accompagnait d'un regard courroucé et Teal'c eut la sagesse de ne pas débattre de cela avec le petit homme.

–Nous aller là demain.

Il montrait le Temple, situé à trois quart d'heure de marche environ de leur position.

–Pas demain, le contredit O'neill en sortant ses jumelles pour observer leur destination. Aujourd'hui.

Il n'était pas question qu'ils passent la nuit ici en se demandant si sur Terre, Sam passerait la nuit.

–Demain ! Prophète au Temple tous les soirs... Nous devoir attendre qu'il parte pour prendre remède. Et après nuit. Démons.

–Nous tenterons notre chance avec les démons, rétorqua Jack en tapotant son P90.

Il jeta un œil à Teal'c qui hocha de la tête. Ils avaient encore deux bonnes heures avant le couché du soleil. Si les Bêtes n'étaient lâchées dans la nature qu'à ce moment-là, ils auraient peut-être le temps d'atteindre la Porte. Ou du moins, ils n'en seraient pas trop éloignés. De toute façon, au pire, ils ne se laisseraient pas surprendre.

Kekide bougeait la tête de droite à gauche, le visage fermé, exprimant son désaccord.

–Si vous voulez avoir les armes… les _diker_… _dikra_, vous devez nous aider à pénétrer dans la ville, lui rappela le colonel sans faire de chichi.

Le Lixi renâcla encore un moment avant d'accepter de mauvaise grâce.

–Vous attendre ici, ordonna-t-il en les laissant en plan.

Il descendit vers Shazia-Auréa et les deux hommes le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, caché par les arbres. Il reparut plus bas, passa le pont et pénétra dans la ville. Jack se mit à compter les minutes, une sombre intuition lui soufflant que le Lixi allait les abandonner là. Mais après cinq-six minutes, ils virent un chariot traîné par deux poneys semblables à Xael s'engager sur un sentier en contre bas.

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné des portes de la cité, Kekide leur fit de grands signes et les deux hommes le rejoignirent au pas de course. Ils restèrent sous le couvert des arbres le plus longtemps possible et, une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le sentier fréquentable par les chariots, Kekide se dépêcha de les cacher à l'intérieur.

C'était un chariot couvert, une simple toile sur un rudimentaire véhicule à quatre roues, tiré par des animaux de trait. Teal'c devait sérieusement se courber et Jack sentit ses genoux protester au moment même où il prenait place. Un autre Lixi qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ferma le chariot avec une couverture.

A moins que les soldats du Prophète ne fouillent le chariot, ils passeraient incognito. Grands comme ils l'étaient, se cacher était leur seule chance de parvenir jusqu'au Temple.

L'arme pointée sur la sortie du chariot, Jack restait attentif. Une embuscade était toujours possible et il était plus en position que Teal'c, encombré dans ses mouvements, d'intervenir. Ils entendaient parfaitement le dialogue entre Kekide et le propriétaire de l'attelage, assis devant, sans en comprendre le moindre mot. Kekide s'était remis à parler dans un dialecte que ni Teal'c ni Jack ne pouvait reconnaître.

Plus ils avançaient dans la cité, plus le brouhaha des rues leur parvenait. Les citadins semblaient parler beaucoup moins le dialecte de Kekide. Tout du moins, Jack pouvait saisir plusieurs conversations à propos de poulet ou d'œufs pourris et il entendit même une mère gronder sévèrement ses enfants.

Ils progressaient plus lentement en chariot qu'à pied car ils devaient s'arrêter souvent. Il y avait pas mal de gens circulant dans les rues de Shazia-Auréa. Des hommes vaquant à leurs occupations, des femmes vidant des sceaux d'eau usée dans les caniveaux, des enfants courant partout… Certains paysans venaient vendre leur marchandise. D'autres, auxquels le Prophète avait confisqué leur terre, en étaient réduit à mendier de quoi survivre. Ils étaient habillés de haillons et sentaient une odeur qui prenait à la gorge.

Jack pouvait voir tout ça par le trou de la bâche. Plusieurs soldats circulaient en binôme à chaque coin de rue. Ils n'étaient pas lourdement armés mais il ne faisait aucun doute que si l'un des groupes était attaqué, les autres rappliqueraient rapidement.

C'était bien leur veine.

McDowell, de SG-22, leur avait clairement dit qu'il était inutile de parlementer. Ils avaient essayé et ça n'avait pas été concluant. Et ces gens avaient peut-être une lance jaffa pour deux mais ils savaient s'en servir.

Encore une fois, l'esprit de Jack dériva vers la Terre. Daniel était-il déjà arrivé à la Porte ? Pyrrheus avait-il pu soulager Carter ou était-il déjà trop tard pour elle ? Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Il avait promis de ramener l'antidote et il allait ramener l'antidote.

Sam serait vite sur pied. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Lorsque Kekide releva l'avant de la bâche pour les rejoindre dans l'habitacle du charriot, ils étaient fins prêts. Le Temple était en vue, il ne tenait qu'à Teal'c et lui de planifier leur entrée. Le reste serait de l'improvisation totale. Kekide les avait avertis que le remède se trouvait dans une amphore rouge et bleue et qu'elle serait sans doute bien gardée.

Seul le Prophète avait le droit d'en disposer et il ne l'octroyait qu'aux gens ayant prouvés leur allégeance. Etant donné que seuls les personnes mordues par le chef de meute des Bêtes souffraient de ce mal et qu'un couvre-feu obligeait les habitants à rester chez eux la nuit, il était facile pour le dictateur de décider, selon son envie, si le condamné méritait ou non la mort.

Le Prophète était officiellement abordable par le peuple chaque jour en fin d'après-midi. Il trônait sur son siège d'or au milieu du Temple entouré par sa garde personnelle avant de rentrer dans se pyramide, restaurée depuis la chute et le départ du Goa'uld.

Tandis que Jack et Teal'c restaient sur le qui vive, Kekide envoya son ami en éclaireur dans le Temple. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, leur confirmant que le Prophète était toujours là.

Il fallait attendre.

A SUIVRE…

**Dans les chapitres suivants, vous aurez une grosse surprise concernant Sam! Je n'en dis pas plus...**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! **

**Ca fait toujours très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à pipersam, Ellana, dom77, marina, quam, Chaosbang, Audrey, Tsuhya, elbasi et SOSO pour leurs reviews!**

**Voici un chapitre un rien plus long. L'histoire avance mais je ne suis pas encore arrivée au moment de la "surprise" alors ne soyez pas trop déçus! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

CHAPITRE 8 :

Quand Daniel arriva au bureau du Général, la porte était déjà entrebâillée. Hammond était au téléphone avec quelqu'un du Pentagone, en tout cas c'est ce que les deux, trois mots qu'il entendit laissèrent imaginer à Daniel… Hésitant entre signaler sa présence et attendre poliment à la porte, l'archéologue finit par toquer. Après tout, c'était Hammond lui-même qui lui avait demandé de se présenter à son bureau dès que Pyrrheus aurait été escorté à l'infirmerie pour la visite médicale obligatoire.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'il le vit, le commandant en chef du SGC clôtura son appel et encouragea de la main Daniel à prendre place.

–Docteur Jackson. Expliquez-moi la situation clairement, voulez-vous ? J'envoie trois de mes hommes ramener un remède miracle et un seul me revient, escorté d'un marabout d'un mètre vingt.

–C'est une longue histoire, Général.

Daniel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la manière de résumer la situation. Lors des débriefings d'après-mission, il faisait partie de ceux qui parlaient le plus. En fait, Sam et lui expliquaient en long et en large ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur la planète visitée tandis que Teal'c et Jack se contentaient de hochements de tête, de soupirs fatigués et d'un ou deux bons mots ou haussements de sourcils. Pour une fois, Daniel aurait aimé avoir la capacité de Jack à tout résumer en une phrase. Sam était toujours à l'infirmerie et, autant qu'il avait pu en juger sur les trois minutes où il y était resté avant de venir voir Hammond, elle souffrait horriblement.

Une présence amie à ses côtés ne serait pas de trop... Sans compter que sa curiosité personnelle l'encourageait à voir Pyrrheus à l'œuvre avec sa poudre grise.

Quand Daniel eut terminé de raconter leur arrivée dans la demeure des deux autochtones, leur conversation avec Pyrrheus et Kekide et leur accord de laisser le premier venir sur Terre aider Sam et demander personnellement un soutien militaire pour son peuple tandis que le second guiderait Teal'c et Jack jusqu'au Temple, le Général s'était levé et c'est tout naturellement que les deux hommes poursuivirent leur conversation sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

–Que pensez-vous de cet homme… Pyrrheus ?

–Je crois qu'il est sincère quand il nous dit vouloir aider Sam, Général. Il a proposé naturellement de lui offrir son produit artisanal, le _yaya_, pour la maintenir en vie plus longtemps… Et si son neveu, Kekide, n'était pas trop content de s'approcher du Prophète, il a accepté de nous aider en échange d'armes.

A ce sujet, Daniel voyait bien qu'Hammond était pensif. La taille des habitants de P2s892 ne faisait pas d'eux des enfants mais leur donner des armes restait tout de même gênant. Le canon d'un P90 était aussi long que leur bras… De plus, l'archéologue n'était pas sans savoir qu'il y avait tout une procédure afin d'obtenir l'accord du Pentagone pour un soutien armé.

Il était plus facile d'offrir des médicaments et des vivres que des grenades et des armes de pointe.

–Le Prophète n'est peut-être pas un Goa'uld, Général, mais il en a récupéré les armes, poursuivit Daniel. Grâce aux lances Jaffas et au matériel abandonné par le Goa'uld, il a pris le pas sur tout son peuple. Il règne par la terreur, usant des énormes chats carnivores dont celui qui a mordu Sam fait partie, pour forcer les Lixi à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

–Il ne risque pas de s'aventurer par la Porte ou de devenir une menace pour nous ?

–… non, c'est vrai. Nous pourrions classer cette planète sur la liste des endroits hostiles et ne plus jamais retourner là-bas. Mais ces gens ont accepté de nous aider. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'ils ne possèdent pas grand-chose… le Prophète leur a tout pris.

Ils arrivaient en vue de l'infirmerie. Réfléchissant à un dernier argument, Daniel ralentit le pas et s'adressa au Général avec toute sa diplomatie.

–Ils ne nous demandent pas de mener cette guerre pour eux, Général ! Ils veulent uniquement égaliser leur chance en tuant les Bêtes. Ils n'ont aucune chance contre eux avec des arcs et des flèches. Il y a déjà toute une résistance de créée, si j'ai bien compris Pyrrheus, et il faudrait peu de choses pour renverser la balance… Si une quinzaine de MP5 est le prix qu'il faut payer pour la vie de Sam, ce n'est vraiment pas énorme.

Le Général n'avait pas pris sa décision mais Daniel pouvait voir que ses arguments avaient porté. Maintenant il espérait juste que la personnalité de Pyrrheus et ses difficultés de prononciation n'allaient pas inverser la tendance et décourager Hammond de leur confier des armes. Le SGC n'avait jamais accepté d'en donner aux Unas quand ils avaient voulu conquérir leur liberté. C'était lui qui avait finalement offert son fusil à Chakaa.

Mais ici, il y avait une chance pour que tout se passe bien et que Sam s'en sorte.

& & & & &

Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester consciente, Sam avait fini par succomber sous la douleur près de trois heures après le départ de ses amis. Elle soupçonnait Janet de lui avoir injecté un somnifère. Si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Sam ne cessait de souffrir. A chaque fois, elle se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire et puis la douleur augmentait.

Tous ses muscles, chacune de ses articulations étaient à vif ou tendus à l'extrême, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait mal partout. Bien sûr, l'élancement sur son côté surpassait toutes les autres douleurs mais quand sa jambe droite était devenue tellement raide qu'elle ne pouvait plus la bouger, elle avait compris que c'était tout son organisme qui était touché.

Le venin de la Bête, concentré dans la salive du chat énorme aux yeux rouges qui avait mordu Sam, s'était répandu dans tout son corps. Ils avaient fini par comprendre que, dans la meute de 'démons', seule la Bête de tête contenait le virus qui, petit à petit, tuait Sam. C'était l'explication qu'ils avaient trouvé pour justifier que le colonel O'neill, griffé au dos par l'un des animaux, n'ait pas réagi de la même façon.

Le docteur Fraiser avait essayé tous les antibiotiques connus pour lutter contre la propagation du virus et soigner la profonde entaille que Sam avait sur le côté. La blessure continuait de suinter. Elle n'empirait plus – sinon il aurait fallu nettoyer les chairs nécrosées et opérer rapidement – mais refusait de guérir. C'était à cet endroit précisément que Sam avait atrocement mal.

Comme si on vous enfonçait une pique en métal brûlante, sans la retirer.

Janet avait déjà proposé l'option du coma artificiel. Ca ne résoudrait pas l'infection mais Sam souffrirait moins. Jusqu'à présent, la scientifique avait refusé, non par héroïsme (elle n'avait plus une seule larme à sortir tellement elle avait mal) mais parce qu'elle était persuadée que SG-1 allait arriver avec l'antidote.

Le colonel le lui avait promis.

A son premier réveil, Sam perçut des voix de l'autre côté du rideau sans les reconnaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux à l'appel d'une voix bien connue.

–S'manthaCrater !

Croyant tout d'abord souffrir d'hallucinations auditives, Sam battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les petites étoiles qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Devant elle, un petit homme aux pommettes rouges et saillantes se tenait droit comme un i, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement heureux de la revoir.

–_Jannah_, S'manthaCrrrrater ! répéta-t-il en s'approchant de la tête du lit.

Non, la fièvre ne la faisait pas délirer. En tout cas, pas encore. Le Lixi qui lui avait cautérisé la plaie au fer chauffé à blanc était bel et bien là. Une nouvelle fois, Sam s'obligea à oublier ce moment douloureux – après tout, ce n'était presque rien comparé à ce qu'elle vivait maintenant – et se rappela que ce fermier l'avait aidé à regagner la Porte en lui prêtant son poney aux poils longs.

–… Pyrrheus, le salua-t-elle à son tour.

Elle allait terminer par « Jannah » mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'elle le prononce clairement. Voyant sans doute qu'elle zieutait la bouteille d'eau sur la petite table, Pyrrheus s'empressa de le lui proposer. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais il n'était pas familier avec les bouchons ni avec les bouteilles en plastique. Avant même que l'infirmière n'ait pu prendre le relai, le Lixi avait sorti une pointe de sa poche et percé la bouteille au goulot, passant à travers le bouchon bleu qu'il aurait été si facile de dévisser.

–Que faites-vous là…

–Lixi et Terre devenir amis, l'informa-t-il, peu impressionné par la sueur qui dégoulinait de front de Sam ou par les tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

Il avait déjà vu des gens souffrir du même mal. Presque tous les chasseurs avaient renoncé à se lever tôt pour traquer le gibier car il y avait trop de perte. Les Bêtes étaient partout.

Sans vouloir se montrer insensible, Sam lui aurait bien rétorqué que l'amitié entre leurs deux peuples n'était pas sa priorité première. Elle était en train de mourir. Où étaient les membres de son équipe ? Pyrrheus n'aurait jamais pu traverser la Porte tout seul. Il se serait scratché sur l'iris dans un « flaup » sonore.

Elle cherchait Janet du regard pour le lui demander lorsqu'elle vit Daniel et le Général passer la porte de l'infirmerie. Daniel semblait aller bien, remarqua-t-elle directement. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu de nouvelle altercation avec les chats carnivores et ni le colonel ni Teal'c n'avaient été dévorés vivants. C'était une très bonne nouvelle.

–Sam…

Si Daniel voulait lui demander comment elle se sentait, il se rétracta. La réponse allait de soi. La fièvre était montée si haut que Sam avait comme un marteau et une enclume dans son crâne. La lumière lui faisait plisser les yeux, si bien que Janet l'éteignit à nouveau

–Où sont… le colonel et Teal'c ? demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus assurée qu'elle put sortir.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas de se montrer faible. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça et les regards de pitié de Daniel et de Janet n'aidaient pas. Le colonel ne la regardait jamais comme ça. Il cachait toujours ses émotions et parfois ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

–Ils sont allés à Shazia-Auréa, la cité de P2s892, pour récupérer l'antidote.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il allait encore falloir attendre. La proposition de Janet et le coma artificiel apparaissaient soudain oh combien attirants…

–Mais nous ne sommes pas revenus les mains vides, poursuivit Daniel, en montrant Pyrrheus, occupé à sortir du sac de toile qu'il avait apporté le bocal de poudre appelée yaya. C'est un analgésique efficace pour ce que vous avez, expliqua-t-il avant de fixer Janet.

Il ignorait comment procéder pour injecter le médicament à Sam. Pyrrheus allait devoir l'expliquer au Docteur Fraiser.

–Endormi le corps, pas la tête, précisa l'autochtone.

Le Général était encore plus dubitatif que Janet face à ce bocal en verre. Néanmoins, le médecin qu'elle était avait vu trop de guérisons miracles après l'ingestion de plantes exotiques pour ne pas essayer.

–Dans la situation présente, mon général, je ne pense pas que ça puisse lui faire du mal. Si le colonel O'neill n'apporte pas le remède dans l'heure, je me verrai contrainte de la plonger dans un coma artificiel…

Hammond fixa le major Carter un instant. De la tête, elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait essayer. Comme souvent, le Général était partagé. C'était la charge du commandant de prendre des décisions, même si celles-ci n'étaient pas toujours simples à prendre. Le fait que le docteur Fraiser ne propose même pas d'analyser le produit avant de l'injecter à son amie prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute que le major n'avait pas tout ce temps devant elle.

George Hammond avait confiance en son second pour ramener l'antidote. Il fallait néanmoins la maintenir en vie jusque là. Il fallait gagner du temps. Agir.

–Très bien, allez-y.

& & & & &

_Au même moment sur P2s892 : _

–TEAL'C ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

Le colonel hurlait pour que sa voix porte au-dessus du vacarme. Les balles de MP5 ricochaient sur les murs du Temple, faisant trembler la bâtisse. Les tirs des lances Jaffas s'abattaient sur l'autel derrière lequel il avait pris position. Il était pleinement conscient de ne pas pouvoir rester là.

Un peu plus loin, un homme en robe pourpre entouré de gardes se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il portait sous le bras une amphore noire et rouge avec des motifs étranges. Coincé comme il l'était par des Lixi armés de flèches sur sa droite et d'autres munis de lances jaffas en face, Jack ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher le Grand Prêtre de s'enfuir avec le remède qui sauverait Carter.

Laissant toute sa frustration s'exprimer, il asséna une rafale sur les adversaires les plus menaçants et sauta sur la droite pour se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Les lances jaffas continuèrent de jeter leurs lumières mortelles. Plusieurs le frôlèrent dangereusement. Il entendait les cris d'hommes au sol, blessés mais toujours vivants, et avançait dans cet enfer.

Et Kekide qui avait fui à la seconde où ils avaient été découverts !

Levant la tête, Jack fut témoin de la tentative de Teal'c de poursuivre le Grand Prêtre. Il vit les soldats lixi, hauts d'un mètre trente, lâcher leurs arcs et leurs flèches pour sauter, tous en même temps dans une symétrie incroyable, sur leur ennemi.

–TEAL'C !!

Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste vers son ami, Jack reçut une grosse pierre venant de plus haut que lui. Ca venait d'un balcon… ou alors c'était un morceau du toit.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et il s'écroula sans parvenir jusqu'à la mêlée de Lixi qui maintenaient Teal'c au sol.

A SUIVRE…

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé Pyrrheus? Pensiez-vous que Jack et Tea'c allaient s'en sortir aussi facilement? ;p**

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cette fois-ci, je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre! Voici déjà la suite! ;p**

**Merci à Ellana, Tsuhya, quam, pipersam et SOSO pour leurs reviews! Ca encourage beaucoup d'avoir un retour! **

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais ce n'est pas vraiment voulu. Je ne décide pas de la longueur des chapitres, c'est plutôt l'histoire qui nécessite des coupures à certains endroits et moi qui fait avec. **

CHAPITRE 9 :

Les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent se passèrent dans la perplexité et l'inquiétude. Contre toute attente, l'état de santé du major Carter s'améliorait. Petit à petit, la fièvre était tombée jusqu'à plafonner à 38,8°C. Pour quelqu'un qui avait conservé 41 toute la journée de la veille, ça relevait du miracle. La douleur de son côté était moins intense. Son corps restait courbaturé mais Janet avait annoncé que la blessure se refermait.

S'il n'y avait pas le virus toujours présent dans son organisme, le Docteur aurait pu annoncer sa guérison. Mais Pyrrheus les avait informés de la suite des événements et ils gardaient tous à l'esprit que, sans antidote, ça ne serait que temporaire. Quand Sam deviendrait immunisée contre le _yaya_, le virus reprendrait le dessus et ça précipiterait sa mort.

C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous très inquiets. Jack et Teal'c étaient sur P2s982 depuis plus de trente et une heures et ils n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Ils n'avaient aucune information, rien qui ne puisse aider les deux équipes de secours qu'Hammond s'apprêtait à envoyer contre l'avis du Pentagone.

Daniel cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son inquiétude à Sam mais il passait presque tout son temps à l'infirmerie avec elle et elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir quand il ne lui disait pas tout. Pyrrheus s'y rendait également très souvent et dosait lui-même les doses de poudre pour les infusions. La jeune femme était rarement seule.

–C'est très étrange… dit-elle au petit homme alors qu'elle buvait une nouvelle tisane. Je ne me sens pas tellement mieux mais mon corps est engourdi…

–S'manthaCrater pas guérie. _Yaya_ endort corps pour un temps…

Avec curiosité, Sam se pinça l'extrémité de ses doigts. Sa peau était moins réceptive. Elle ne ressentait plus ni douleur ni chaleur.

Tournant la tête vers Pyrrheus, Sam prit conscience qu'ils étaient seuls. Daniel était sans doute au mess ou dans le bureau du Général à houspiller le pauvre commandant. La détresse de l'archéologue était perceptible par tous : en tant que membre d'une équipe comptant une personne à l'article de la mort et deux autres perdus en mission, autant dire qu'il était tout seul.

Maintenant qu'elle se sentait relativement mieux, Sam commençait à réfléchir aux solutions. Habituellement, elle était douée pour ce genre de choses. Résoudre des problèmes, sortir des idées de génie à la dernière minute. Le colonel comptait toujours sur elle, sans pour autant lui mettre la pression... Pourtant, présentement, elle était à sec.

–Pyrrheus, que m'arriverait-il si je prenais une dose plus importante de _yaya_ ?

Elle avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation de sa tasse de tisane vide. Qu'arriverait-il si la poudre n'était pas dissoute dans de l'eau bouillante mais injectée telle qu'elle ?

–Trop tôt, demoiselle ! Beaucoup trop tôt pour ça ! répondit Pyrrheus, catégorique.

Haussant les sourcils, Sam réfléchit à la manière de reformuler sa question. Les réponses de l'autochtone étaient rarement claires. Daniel semblait avoir plus facile à le comprendre mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Daniel était un linguiste, elle une scientifique. Pyrrheus lui parlerait en mathématiques qu'elle comprendrait bien mieux.

–Vous mettez toujours la même quantité de produit dans la tisane… pourquoi pas davantage ? Je ne guérirais pas plus vite ?

L'homme la fixa d'un air catastrophé.

–Vous devenir _rouge_ ! S'manthaCrater… vous devenir rouge, guérir puis mourir ! Il faut le remède du Temple. Le _yaya_ ne guérit pas longtemps. Il tue après. Après, il tue. Il tue.

Sam leva la main pour l'arrêter. Il parlait tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal de déchiffrer ses paroles. Elle avait très bien compris au départ que ce produit n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Aucun d'eux ne savait à quel point ça l'était et combien de temps ça leur ferait gagner mais si c'était proportionnel à la dose de poudre ingérée, ils pourraient peut-être jouer là-dessus et la maintenir en vie plus longtemps…

En revanche, l'expression _devenir rouge_ restait particulièrement vague. Les yeux de la Bête qui l'avait attaquée étaient rouges. La poudre était grise. Elle voyait mal le rapport.

Essayant de se redresser dans son lit, Sam haleta sous le coup de l'engourdissement. C'était une autre sorte de douleur, plus diffuse mais gênant ses mouvements. Elle avait l'impression que son corps lui appartenait plus. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange.

–Est-ce que le _yaya_ peut me guérir, même momentanément ?

–Beaucoup, beaucoup _yaya_ oui. Mais après mourir très vite.

–Je récupérerai toutes mes facultés ?

–Encore plus forte qu'avant la blessure. Devenir _rouge_ et très forte.

Intéressant… Au moins elle aurait quelques heures de normalité avant de passer de vie à trépas. Si les effets duraient même plus longtemps, elle pourrait même rejoindre l'équipe de secours envoyée aider le colonel et Teal'c…

Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Elle avait un affreux pressentiment à ce propos. C'était ridicule. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Shazia-Auréa et n'avait même jamais rencontré le Prophète que tous les Lixi craignaient.

Soupirant, elle fit un signe de remerciement à Pyrrheus qui quittait la pièce. Le Général lui avait demandé de présider le briefing. Il possédait des renseignements sur les gardes du Prophète qui pouvaient leur être utiles.

Quand il revint vers elle moins d'une heure plus tard, Sam sut qu'il n'avait pas fait long feu en salle des conférences. Même avec Daniel pour aider à le comprendre, la façon de s'exprimer du Lixi l'avait, semble-t-il, discrédité. En tout cas, le Général et les membres de SG-22 n'avaient pas voulu perdre de temps à déchiffrer son verbiage.

& & & & &

Deux heures plus tard, Daniel était présent dans la salle de contrôle quand les chevrons s'enclenchèrent l'un après l'autre. Il avait déjà vécu ça. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait été dans la même position, sauf que c'était Sam qu'il espérait que l'équipe du colonel McDowell ramène saine et sauve et que Jack était à ses côtés, à culpabiliser de l'avoir laissée derrière.

Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'ironie de la situation.

Une fois le vortex ouvert, Hammond tenta de joindre SG-22 par radio. Ils avaient leur rapport à faire et tous ici étaient impatients de connaître ce qu'ils avaient découverts sur le sort de Jack et Teal'c.

–Colonel McDowell, me recevez-vous ?

–_Cinq sur cinq, mon général. _

–Quelle est votre situation ?

–_Aucune altercation, nous allons bien. Nous n'avons pas récupéré le colonel O'neill ni Teal'c mais nous avons des informations. Demandons permission de rentrer sur Terre, Monsieur, afin de revenir au matin. La nuit tombe ici, mon général._

Les Bêtes allaient sortir de leur tanière. Les laisser bivouaquer là-bas était on ne peut plus risqué. Daniel avait beau le savoir, il se sentait mal de voir revenir l'équipe de secours sans ses amis. Hammond donna son accord. Le colonel McDowell avait à peine mis le premier pied sur la passerelle qu'il convoquait tout le monde en salle de débriefing.

& & & & &

–Janet, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

–Vous devez vous reposer.

–Janet, s'il vous plaît… supplia Sam, impuissante.

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi le colonel la surnommait le tyran en blouse blanche. Ca faisait quinze minutes que l'équipe de McDowell était rentrée sur Terre et elle n'était pas encore parvenue à tirer les vers du nez à Janet.

–J'ai _besoin_ de savoir, Janet !

La doctoresse avait évité de la regarder dans les yeux et quand elle leva enfin la tête vers elle, le mauvais pressentiment de Sam se transforma en sinistre réalité.

–Ne me dites pas qu'ils…

–Non, ils sont vivants ! la rassura-t-elle tout de suite.

Son regard restait néanmoins triste.

–Ils ont été capturés par le Prophète mais ils sont bel et bien vivants. Le Général espère les libérer au matin. Il envoie deux équipes, SG-8 et SG-22. Ce sont déjà eux qui étaient partis en reconnaissance pour vous récupérer.

C'était sensé la rassurer ? Ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée. Elle était rentrée par ses propres moyens et elle, elle n'était pas prisonnière d'un Prophète mégalomane.

–Pyrrheus va-t-il y aller avec eux ?

–Je ne pense pas, répondit Janet, songeuse. Il n'a pas encore eu la réponse d'Hammond concernant les armes.

–Pouvez-vous… demander à Pyrrheus de venir me voir ?

Le petit homme avait quitté l'infirmerie pour les quartiers des invités une heure plus tôt. A ce moment-là, Sam était bien contente de se débarrasser de son compagnon bavard. Mais là, elle avait des questions et il était le seul à pouvoir y répondre.

–Après ça, vous promettez de vous reposer ? demanda le docteur d'un œil sévère.

–Je vous le jure.

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Pyrrheus pour revenir. Il s'était préparé pour la nuit et portait un très saillant pyjama rayé bleu et blanc fourni par le SGC. Ce qui était étrange car c'était une taille enfant. La situation aurait pu être cocasse si leur sort, à Teal'c, Jack et elle, n'était pas si incertain.

–S'manthaCrater a un problème ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

–Pas moi, non, mais mes amis ont été faits prisonniers par le Prophète.

–Oh !

La tête de Pyrrheus ne laissait rien présager de bon. Sam avait espéré que le Lixi pourrait lui donner des détails sur la façon de libérer le colonel et Teal'c ou, au moins, des détails sur le fonctionnement des prisons lixi.

–Est-ce si mauvais que ça, Pyrrheus ? Le Général envoie plusieurs équipes demain matin…

–Très mauvais. Très très mauvais ça… Demain _Rom's_ _Pringa_ ! Vos amis mourir à la cérémonie.

–Quoi ? Quelle cérémonie. Pyrrheus, je ne comprends pas… qu'est ce que _Rom's_ _Pringa_ ?

Daniel n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui… Mais quelque part, c'était peut-être mieux. Il lui conseillerait de se reposer, tout comme Janet. Le fait qu'elle soit alitée et mourante ne la mettait pas hors d'usage pour autant. Elle voulait savoir ce qui attendait le colonel et Teal'c sur la planète de Pyrrheus.

–Tous les six nuits, _Rom's_ _Pringa_. Six nuits. _Rom's_ _Pringa_. Six nuits…

–Ca va, j'ai compris. C'est chaque semaine _Rom's_ _Pringa_. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'y passe ? Quel rapport avec mes amis ?

–Prophète dirige _Rom's Pringa_. Sacrifie Bœuf et parfois prisonnier. Si ennemi capturé, ennemi tué à _Rom's Pringa_. Toujours.

–Ils seront exécutés demain…

Pyrrheus hocha vigoureusement de la tête, peiné pour elle. Il ne faisait nul doute que le Prophète avec « sacrifié » des hommes de son propre peuple afin d'asseoir son autorité. Ce despote décidait qui méritait le remède aux blessures des Bêtes, il décidait qui devait vivre ou mourir. Les envies de révolte des Lixi étaient on ne peut plus compréhensibles.

Respirant calmement, Sam tenta de voir le bon côté de choses, si tant qu'il y en ait… Les deux équipes de secours allaient délivrer Teal'c et le colonel demain matin. Avant la cérémonie religieuse dont Pyrrheus parlait. Avant… ou après ?

–Pyrrheus, quand a lieu _Rom's_ _Pringa_ exactement ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

–Demain ! répondit le petit homme, dubitatif.

Il l'avait déjà dit.

–Oui, je sais. Mais quand demain ? Le midi ? le soir ? Où est le soleil quand _Rom's Pringa_ commence ? haut dans le ciel ?

–Non, bas. Très bas ! Début journée. Prophète oblige prisonniers dormir demeure des démons la nuit. Quand démons rentrer, démons dévorer offrandes. Récompense.

C'est pas vrai… ! Ragea-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup. Ses membres engourdis protestèrent vivement. Elle retomba dans son lit avant d'être sur ses pieds. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle avertisse le Général.

–Pyrrheus, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Elle avait promis à Janet de se reposer mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de tenir ce genre de promesses. Le colonel et Teal'c étaient en grand danger. Ils se trouvaient déjà sans doute dans la tanière des Bêtes. Ils vivaient leur dernière nuit.

–Non, demoiselle ! protesta-t-il en la poussant dans son lit. Pas bouger ! Dangereux ! Presque plus _yaya_.

Ils avaient dû diminuer les doses pour faire durer plus longtemps. Une douleur sourde était réapparue dans son flanc. Elle pouvait difficilement l'ignorer. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait que le colonel fasse tout à sa place.

Ils étaient une équipe et c'était en équipe qu'ils géraient les situations difficiles.

Sam se remit courageusement sur ses pieds. Elle vacilla instantanément, ses jambes refusant de la porter plus que trois secondes. Elle était devenue faible ! Être atteinte par un venin extra-terrestre n'était même pas une excuse.

Elle fit un pas, un autre… et se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit d'en face. Sam Carter venait de réaliser une chose. En un éclair, elle prit conscience que le Général n'enverrait pas les équipes de secours avant le jour. La Porte était entourée par la forêt et le couvert des arbres était le terrain de chasse des Bêtes pendant la nuit.

Dans le noir, sans lumière autre que la lune ou la lueur des torches… Non, il n'enverrait pas huit bons soldats à la mort pour en sauver deux, aussi valeureux soient-ils.

Nul ne savait de combien de 'démons' était composée la meute. Sam avait dans la tête le souvenir des crachotements de ces énormes chats aux dents et aux griffes acérées. Les grognements, les bruits d'animaux avançant dans les fourrés… Autant qu'elle le sache, ils étaient une multitude.

Réfléchissant profondément au problème, Sam jeta un œil à la pendule au mur. Dans une dizaine de minutes, il serait minuit. Ce qui signifiait qu'il serait presque vingt-trois heures sur la planète. Elle se souvenait suffisamment du briefing avant mission et des relevés de la sonde pour savoir que la nuit était plus longue que sur Terre et les journées plus courtes. En tout cas, à cette période de l'année… Ca pouvait jouer à son avantage. Elle avait le temps de secourir le colonel et Teal'c avant le levé du jour. C'était possible, il fallait seulement arriver avant les Bêtes dans leur repère. Traverser la forêt en les évitant… Dénicher le repère en question…

Ce n'était pas gagné et il lui faudrait une bonne dose d'improvisation. Sans parlr qu'avant tout, elle devait pouvoir se tenir debout, marcher, courir. Combattre.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avec Pyrrheus lui revint tel un boomerang.

'_Beaucoup yaya guérir. Mais après mourir vite.'_

Elle n'avait besoin que d'une poignée d'heures. Si, après avoir libéré le colonel et Teal'c, ils trouvaient l'antidote, ils seraient tous les trois sauvés. Et dans le cas contraire, au moins Teal'c et le colonel seraient saufs.

De toute façon, à long terme, sans remède, elle était condamnée… Alors autant tout faire pour aider ses amis. Elle devait récupérer toutes ses capacités et pour cela, elle n'avait qu'une solution : la poudre de Pyrrheus. A forte dose. Ou en tout cas, non diluée dans de l'eau. Ne voulant pas que l'autochtone l'en empêche, la jeune femme l'éloigna délibérément.

–Allez me chercher Daniel Jackson, Pyrrheus !

–'AgnelYackson ?

–Oui, s'il vous plaît, lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

L'homme en pyjama disparût rapidement, content de se rendre utile. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait quand il se passait des choses. La nuit promettait d'être riche en rebondissements.

Le Lixi ne se doutait pas qu'à peine passé le pas de la porte, Sam s'était remise sur pieds et dirigée maladroitement vers la table de soins. Le reste du _yaya_, toujours dans le bocal de Pyrrheus, s'y trouvait toujours. Elle apporta le tout jusqu'au lit. Elle n'avait plus suffisamment d'équilibre pour rester debout et ouvrir le bocal en même temps.

Il lui fallut trente secondes pour sortir le reste du produit à la cuillère à soupe et le déposer sur la feuille de papier qu'elle avait récupérée sur la table. Janet y notait sa température, sa tension, ce genre de choses qui, présentement, ne lui servaient à rien.

Hésitant sur la manière de procéder – Pyrrheus n'avait pas été dans les détails – Sam mouilla son index, passa celui-ci dans la poudre et le porta à la bouche.

Argh, le goût était affreux ! Ca lui donna des hauts le cœur. Une horreur !

Dilué, c'était bien plus supportable…

Fixant le _yaya_ restant, Sam eut une idée. C'était peut-être un peu tordu comme idée mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. De nombreux médicaments terriens étaient efficaces en solutions et sous d'autres formes faisaient l'effet d'une drogue. Les résultats décrits par Pyrrheus – devenir _rouge_ et fort – faisait penser à l'ingestion de stéroïdes ou de stimulants en tout genre.

Elle avait besoin de quelques heures. Seulement quelques heures de guérison complète…

Attrapant sa carte d'accès restée sur la table de nuit, Sam l'utilisa pour former deux lignes de poudre sur le papier. Deux parallèles maladroitement dessinées… Ca se voyait qu'elle n'avait jamais pris de drogue. Elle n'était pas toxico et elle n'avait pas la technique.

Mais elle en savait assez pour arriver à ses fins.

Elle n'avait pas de billet de cinq dollars sur elle, rien qui puisse remplacer la « paille » dont elle avait besoin. Sam ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et, dénichant un tube à intubation, elle fit preuve d'imagination. Raccourcissant le tube de moitié, elle s'en servit pour sniffer la poudre.

Elle renifla tout le produit et ne fit aucune pause. Le shoot ne la fit pas planer, non les effets étaient tout à fait différents. Les muscles de ses cuisses se durcirent. Elle ressentit des élancements dans ses bras, dans sa nuque. Ca remontait et ça faisait mal.

Tremblant violemment, Sam regretta presque son geste. N'en avait-elle pas pris trop ? Il en fallait suffisamment pour venir en aide à ses amis avant _Rom's Pringa_…

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et convulsa. C'est dans cet état que la trouvèrent Pyrrheus et Daniel. Alors que l'archéologue s'élançait vers son amie pour l'aider, le petit homme le retint fermement par le bras. Il savait ce qui se produisait. Il avait compris.

Sam se remit sur pied toute seule et sans mal. Les cris de Daniel avaient ameuté les infirmières et Janet les avait rejoints. Souriant à son amie, Sam voulut lui dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en forme de sa vie. Elle pouvait aller aider le colonel et Teal'c. Mais alors qu'elle allait parler, la doctoresse recula, comme effrayée par quelque chose.

Se retournant vers Daniel, Sam ne réalisa pas que ses pupilles étaient devenues rouges.

A SUIVRE…

**Ma bêta m'a judicieusement conseillé de laisser une note en fin de chapitre, ce que je vais faire: ne faites pas comme Sam, ne prenez pas de drogue! ****Je sais que le "yaya" n'est pas en vente dans nos régions mais c'est valable pour toutes les substances illicites... C'est pas bon, caca, danger, pas touche, etc. A bon entendeur...**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! ;-)**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté... J'espère que vous n'allez pas perdre le fil de l'histoire.**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que toute la fin de cette fic est désormais claire dans mon esprit! ^^ La suite devrait normalement arriver dans pas trop longtemps!**

CHAPITRE 10 :

_Sam se remit sur pied sans mal. Les cris de Daniel avaient ameuté les infirmières et Janet les avait rejoints. Souriant à son amie, Sam voulut lui dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en forme de sa vie. Elle pouvait aller aider le colonel et Teal'c. Mais alors qu'elle allait parler, la doctoresse recula, comme effrayée par quelque chose._

_Se retournant vers Daniel, Sam ne réalisa pas que ses pupilles étaient devenues rouges._

–Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Daniel ! Je vais bien… vraiment ! essaya-t-elle de le convaincre avant de hausser les épaules pour conclure que, de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle se sentait plus forte que jamais ! Elle était débout, bien droite… Elle pouvait respirer sans se tordre de douleur. Elle n'avait même plus de courbatures ! Pourquoi la fixaient-ils tous comme s'il lui était poussé des ailes ?

–Sam, vos yeux…

–Quoi ?

–… ils changent de couleur !

Intriguée par sa remarque, la jeune femme prit le temps de se regarder dans une glace. Daniel n'avait pas tort. Ses pupilles étaient clairement injectées de sang… ça n'avait rien de naturel, d'où la réaction de Janet. La doctoresse continuait à fixer son amie avec inquiétude. Tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec la médecine traditionnelle. Si les iris de Sam étaient restés bleus, avec toutefois des pointes de vermeil, en revanche ses pupilles étaient passées du blanc au rouge écarlate. Ca créait un curieux mélange.

–Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Daniel. Aidez-moi, ou laissez-moi passer !

Aucun d'eux n'arriva à la retenir. Daniel voulut essayer mais la main de Pyrrheus restée sur son bras l'encouragea à la laisser partir.

–Trop tard, 'AgnelYackson. S'manthaCrater devenue _Rouge_. Sans remède vite, mourir vite !

L'archéologue fixa le Lixi d'un air abasourdi. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait jamais été question de transformation ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de 'rouge' ? Sam n'avait pas l'air surprise. Et elle ne portait plus sa blouse d'infirmerie.

Daniel commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait prémédité tout ceci !

Pendant que son ami se débattait avec ses pensées, Janet agit en militaire et décrocha le téléphone mural pour prévenir le Général de ce qui venait de se produire. Sam s'était élancée hors de l'infirmerie, en direction de l'armurerie.

Elle ne rencontra pas de gardes avant de l'avoir atteint. Sur le chemin de la salle de contrôle, SG-8 lui tint tête mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir un MP5 pointé sur eux et Hammond ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Il donna l'ordre qu'on la laisse passer.

Arrivés en salle d'embarquement, elle demanda simplement au Général d'ouvrir un vortex vers P2s892, ce qu'il refusa.

–Mon général, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. J'ai une chance, une seule, d'aider le colonel et Teal'c ! Faites-moi confiance…

Le commandant du SGC fixait le major Carter, l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… la laisser quitter la base alors qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Ses pupilles n'avaient pas changé, arborant toujours leur couleur vermeil. Quant à ses iris, le bleu se faisait manger petit à petit par le rouge. Cette transformation au niveau des yeux éclairait son visage de façon nouvelle.

–C'est toujours moi, mon général ! Le colonel et Teal'c seront morts à l'aube. Les Lixi ont une sorte de cérémonie… _Rom's Pringa_… J'ai juste pris davantage de _yaya_… Pyrrheus vous expliquera ! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps… Je vous en prie, ouvrez ce foutu vortex !

Elle était à deux doigts de pointer son arme vers lui. C'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait à regretter longtemps, à supposé qu'elle survive à cette aventure, et qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas faire. Mais elle était prête à tout. Elle avait déjà fait le premier pas, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Que ce soit à cause de sa guérison miraculeuse, de ses suppliques ou simplement le bon sens, le Général changea d'avis et donna l'ordre d'enclencher la Porte.

Le vortex à peine fixé, elle se mit à courir et le traversa avec l'agilité d'un chat. Trop concentrée à sa tâche, elle ne vit pas Daniel, équipé à la va-vite, désobéir aux cris d'Hammond et traverser la Porte à sa suite.

& & & & &

Daniel Jackson ne s'était jamais considéré comme un homme d'action. Il n'était pas dans l'armée, n'avait suivi aucun entraînement militaire, tirait très mal mais esquivait plutôt bien. Il n'avait jamais remis en cause sa place dans SG-1 car ses qualités en langue et en archéologie – ainsi qu'en diplomatie – leur avaient permis de se sortir de pas mal de faux pas.

Néanmoins, Daniel n'était pas le genre de personnes qui agissait sur un coup de tête. Il détestait quand Jack le pressait à réfléchir vite et il se cassait toujours la figure à un moment et à un autre dans les courses-poursuites vers la Porte.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient tout remis en question. Avec Jack et Teal'c qui ne revenaient pas de P2s892 et Sam qui agonisait dans son lit à l'infirmerie, il s'était senti inutile. Il était le seul et unique membre de SG-1 à être sur pied, valide, et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire ni pour Sam ni pour Jack et Teal'c.

Aussi, au moment précis où Sam sortit de son lit les yeux écarlates, Daniel laissa-t-il de côté tout ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de posé et prudent. Il courut jusqu'aux vestiaires, passa à l'armurerie peu de temps après Sam et rattrapa celle-ci avant qu'elle ne s'élance par la Porte.

Il eut bien conscience que le Général lui criait de ne pas la suivre. Sa veste n'était pas fermée, son arme pendait sur son épaule de manière négligée et il avait abandonné le packtage habituel dans le couloir 23 car il le ralentissait. Son départ ressemblait à une fuite mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Les membres de son équipe étaient tous sur P2s892. Il irait donc là-bas. Un point c'est tout.

Ca pouvait sembler brave ou héroïque qu'un civil s'élance ainsi dans la gueule du loup, en pleine nuit, sur une planète où des chats sauvages carnivores errent dans les sous-bois mais ce n'était rien de tout ça. Daniel avait été témoin de pas mal d'étrangetés ces dernières années et si Sam lui assurait qu'il restait une chance, aussi mince soit-elle, pour que Jack et Teal'c soient secourus et qu'ils récupèrent tous les quatre l'antidote pour la sauver, il était prêt à la suivre les yeux fermés.

Présentement, étant donné la noirceur de la nuit, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Les premiers pas de Daniel sur la planète se firent dans le noir le plus complet. Un noir angoissant, qui l'obligea à reconsidérer sa propre folie.

–… Sam ?

C'était bel et bien la nuit.

–Sam, vous êtes là ? répéta-t-il alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la faible lueur de la lune.

Sa grosse lampe torche était bien évidemment dans le sac à dos qu'il avait laissé sur Terre. Par chance, il en avait une plus réduite dans la poche de sa veste. Il la sortit puis ferma convenablement son manteau. Les températures avaient tendance à approcher les six degrés en pleine nuit.

Daniel n'avait jamais été doué pour tenir sa lampe et son arme en même temps. Jack avait essayé de le lui montrer plusieurs fois mais il finissait toujours par baisser l'éponge et lui conseiller de rester derrière eux. A ce moment précis, Daniel aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir le faire.

La lumière de la lampe de poche ne s'étendait pas à plus de deux mètres. Il repéra néanmoins du mouvement à l'orée de la forêt. Une forme s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans les bois et Daniel préférait penser que c'était Sam et non les Bêtes.

Il s'élança à sa suite aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Criant le nom de son amie plusieurs fois, il finit par le murmurer. Après tout, ça n'aiderait pas qu'il réveille toutes les créatures vivantes de la forêt !

–Daniel, que faites-vous ici, pour l'amour du Ciel ?!

Il s'arrêta devant elle en soufflant. Il était surpris qu'elle ne soit pas plus contente que ça de ne plus être seule dans cet enfer. Mais en la regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait emporté ni manteau ni pull. Et elle ne grelottait même pas.

La couleur carmin de ses yeux transformait son visage de façon plutôt inquiétante. Aussi Daniel fixa-t-il les buissons tout en lui expliquant qu'il l'accompagnait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

–Faites attention… Il faut être le plus silencieux possible, lui conseilla-t-elle, le visage grave.

–Savez-vous par où il faut aller ? murmura Daniel.

Elle avait dit qu'ils pouvaient sauver Jack et Teal'c… Il restait à découvrir 'combien' ce serait facile ou périlleux.

–C'est très étrange, je peux _sentir_ les Bêtes… Elles sont en meute mais je peux vraiment _sentir_ d'où elles viennent et par où elles se dirigent…

Daniel avait du mal de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

–Ca risque d'être long, Daniel, le prévint-elle en faisant une pose près d'un arbre centenaire. Ce n'est pas encore le milieu de la nuit et nous devons absolument retrouver le Repère des Bêtes avant l'aube… On risque de fouiller ces bois pendant des heures… ça signifie aussi éviter ces monstres… Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous rentriez sur Terre.

–Non Sam, je viens, répondit-il simplement en posant la main sur son épaule.

Il voyait bien qu'elle avait de l'énergie à revendre et que le _yaya_ avait boosté son organisme de manière spectaculaire. Cependant, ça ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un d'invulnérable. Une arme en plus ne serait pas de trop.

Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient exploré toute la partie au nord de la Porte et évité déjà à deux reprises la meute. Sam les avait obligés à faire un arc de cercle long et fastidieux afin de rester à distance. Daniel avait commencé à surveiller sa respiration. Sam marchait vite et, pour ne pas la ralentir, l'archéologue devait parfois trotter à côté d'elle.

Il n'avait plus du tout froid, c'était plutôt le contraire, il était en nage et fatigué comme il l'avait rarement été. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque vingt heures… Il retenait sa respiration frénétique afin de rester silencieux. Il évitait les racines et Sam retenait les branches devant lui.

–Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Il avait besoin d'une pause, même brève et autant découvrir vers où son amie les menait.

–Je ne sais pas, Daniel… Je peux seulement deviner la présence des Bêtes mais aucune d'elles ne reste au Repère pendant la nuit, ça j'en suis sûre…

–Et ce Repère, ce serait là où sont détenus Jack et Teal'c ?

Daniel n'était pas présent quand Sam avait eu cette conversation avec Pyrrheus… Elle lui résuma donc brièvement ce que le Lixi lui avait apprit.

–Tous les huit jours, le Prophète fait des offrandes aux Bêtes, des animaux, des prisonniers, peu importe… Il les dépose à la tombée de la nuit et quand la meute rentre à l'aube, ils sont dévorés vivants.

Son ami en frissonna d'horreur. Ils étaient passés, une heure plus tôt, suffisamment près de ces monstres pour les entendre dépecer une biche ou un cerf, difficile à dire dans l'obscurité. Daniel avait encore les crachotements et les coups de dents en mémoire.

–Si c'est une tradition, le Repère ne doit pas être trop éloigné du village, non ?

Sam s'arrêta net, fermant les yeux en tressaillant. Elle avait tellement d'adrénaline dans les veines qu'elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Tout son corps la poussait à s'élancer dans la bataille. Si Daniel n'avait pas été là, elle se serait même jetée sur l'une des Bêtes dans un combat à mains nues…

Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir grimper une montagne sans effort. C'était dangereux et à double tranchants. Pyrrheus l'avait prévenu que ça ne durerait pas… Elle n'avait peut-être déjà plus suffisamment de temps pour secourir le colonel et Teal'c et se rendre ensuite à Shazia-Auréa pour l'antidote…

–Si le Prophète officie à chaque offrande, il doit pouvoir se rendre relativement facilement au Repère…

–… mais celui-ci ne doit pas être trop proche des habitations afin de ne pas terroriser les habitants, finit-t-elle.

Elle voyait désormais parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

–Ca nous laisse un périmètre de dix kilomètres autour de Shazia-Auréa.

Ses yeux vermeils grands ouverts sur la noirceur de la nuit, Sam montra une direction et ils reprirent la route.

& & & & &

Au même moment, dans l'antre des Bêtes, deux hommes se débattaient avec leurs liens. Les disciples du Prophète n'y avaient pas été de main morte. Teal'c était littéralement saucissonné à la poutre enfoncée dans le sol. De l'autre côté de la grotte, sur un second pilonne, le colonel O'neill était attaché si haut que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Ils ne pouvaient ni bouger ni dormir. La position était douloureuse… Jack ne sentait déjà plus certaines articulations. Et la température n'arrêtait pas de baisser.

Les Bêtes devaient aimer manger froides leurs victimes.

–Teal'c, dites-moi que vous avez une idée de génie…

–Je n'en vois pas, O'neill.

Les secondes qui s'égrainaient étaient autant de secondes pendant lesquelles l'état de Carter se dégradait. Ca le rendait malade !

Une fois la nuit tombée, Jack avait cessé de se repasser leur tentative infructueuse en boucle dans sa tête. Ca ne faisait pas avancer les choses, ils étaient toujours coincés et s'il avait bien compris les psalmodies du Grand Prêtre, ils n'auraient plus à s'en inquiéter au levé du jour.

Cette grotte sentait le fauve et l'urine de chat. Plusieurs carcasses d'animaux traînaient ça et là et si Jack pouvait les voir, c'était parce que les disciples du Prophète, dans leur extrême bonté, avait allumé deux torches à l'entrée de la cavité, leur permettant de distinguer clairement quels allaient être leurs sorts.

A SUIVRE…


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à Josam, Ellana, pipersam, SOSO, quam, pikabad et Tsuhya pour leurs reviews !**

**Voici la suite ! C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

CHAPITRE 11 :

Après avoir marché plus de cinq heures, le plus silencieusement du monde, dans le noir total, Daniel et Sam atteignirent un monticule débouchant sur la montagne. Ils s'étaient éloignés du village au maximum de leurs estimations. La hauteur de la colline donnait une vue d'ensemble sur le pied de la montagne. En plein jour, ça aurait été un endroit parfait pour repérer l'antre des Bêtes.

Mais ils n'étaient pas en plein jour.

Daniel était au-delà de l'épuisement. Dès qu'il vit Sam faire halte, il se laissa tomber contre un arbre en respirant profondément. Sam était la seule à pouvoir distinguer quelque chose grâce à la métamorphose de ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de repousser la fatigue et prier pour un second souffle.

–C'est ici, murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes à scruter l'horizon.

Son ami bougea la tête dans la direction qu'elle montrait mais pour lui il n'y avait rien que le noir. Quand Sam s'en rendit compte, elle lui décrivit l'entrée d'une grotte creusée dans la montagne.

–On a encore une heure avant l'aube, commenta-t-il, heureux que, pour une fois, tout se déroule comme prévu.

En une heure, ils avaient le temps de sortir leurs coéquipiers de là et retourner à Shazia-Auréa surprendre le Prophète avant le levé du jour…

Sam lui sourit. Depuis une vingtaine de minutes, elle sentait les effets du _yaya_ se dissiper. Ca avait commencé par une gêne sur son flanc, à l'endroit de la blessure, mais désormais ça s'accompagnait de tremblements qu'elle peinait à dissimuler à son ami.

Oui, elle avait peut-être encore une heure devant elle. Ou peut-être beaucoup moins.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle tiendrait jusqu'à ce que le colonel et Teal'c ne soient plus le plat principal des 'démons'.

–Restez ici, je fais le tour pour vérifier qu'aucun homme du Prophète ne garde l'entrée.

Daniel acquiesça et vérifia que son MP5 était convenablement chargé. Ensuite, il laissa sa tête reposer quelques secondes contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

Les yeux inutilement ouverts, il fixait la noirceur de la nuit.

& & & & &

La jeune femme n'avait jamais réussi à expliquer avec exactitude ce qu'elle ressentait quand, en tant qu'ancien hôte de symbiote tok'ra, un Goa'uld était à proximité. C'était un pressentiment plutôt fort. Elle _savait_ qu'un symbiote était dans les alentours proches sans pouvoir en dire plus.

Ce que le _yaya_ de Pyrrheus avait fait à ses yeux – à son corps – était totalement différent. Elle ne pressentait pas la présence des membres de la meute, elle en était absolument certaine.

Au moment où elle approchait l'entrée de la cavité par la gauche pour vérifier la présence d'une sentinelle, Sam fut absolument sûre et certaine que les Bêtes avaient modifié leur direction pour se diriger droit sur eux.

Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas normal, que le soleil n'était pas encore levé et qu'ils avaient encore au moins quarante-cinq bonnes minutes devant eux, les faits étaient là. L'ennemi arrivait. Et il progressait horriblement vite.

Faisant volte face, elle n'essaya plus d'être discrète et courut vers Daniel.

–Il faut y aller ! Maintenant !

Sa voix était bien plus paniquée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La jeune femme tenta de compenser en aidant son ami à se remettre sur pied.

–Vous avez vu des soldats ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

–Aucun soldat, le Repère ne doit pas être gardé ! Mais les Bêtes approchent. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi mais c'est notre présence ici qui les attire… Il faut faire très vite.

Pour sa défense, Daniel cacha mieux sa peur qu'elle. C'était sans doute car il avait été touché par la fléchette tranquillisante de Kekide lors du premier combat. Il s'était endormi si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de bien les voir…

Tous deux déboulèrent le monticule de terre avec rapidité. Sam se montrait plus agile que Daniel mais l'archéologue ne se laissa pas distancer. Ils pénétrèrent presqu'au même moment dans l'antre des Bêtes.

Les deux flambeaux placés de chaque côté à l'intérieur de la caverne étaient une lumière inespérée pour Daniel. Les yeux rouges de Sam, par contre, souffrirent de ce changement de luminosité. Elle fut aveuglée pendant une demi-seconde et stoppa sa course.

–Mon colonel ? Teal'c ?

–Carter ?!

C'était la voix du colonel. Sam la reconnut immédiatement. Une fois ses iris acclimatés à la lumière, elle l'aperçut, saucissonné à une poutre en bois. A dix pas sur la gauche, une autre poutre et un autre prisonnier. Daniel avait déjà commencé à couper les liens du Jaffa.

–On doit se dépêcher de partir d'ici, mon colonel !

–… je ne demande que ça !

–_Elles_ arrivent…

Elle n'avait sectionnés que les cordes liant ses bras. Il restait celles du torse et des cuisses. Le colonel l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui indiquant les endroits où couper. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que signifiait son « elles arrivent » mais il percuta quand elle leva la tête et qu'il remarqua la couleur de ses yeux ainsi que la peur panique qu'ils reflétaient.

–_Elles_… sont… proches…

Le dernier lien venait de tomber et le colonel s'écroula en même temps. La nuit entière passée dans cette position avait rendu son corps entièrement douloureux. Trop préoccupée par l'arrivée des Bêtes qu'elle sentait escalader la colline devant la grotte, Sam n'eut pas le réflexe de le rattraper.

Elle l'encouragea à prendre appuis sur elle pour se remettre debout. C'est seulement à la seconde où il posait sa main sur son épaule que Jack réalisa que ce n'était pas normal du tout que Carter soit là, devant elle et sur pied.

Elle aurait dû être fiévreuse dans le lit d'infirmerie à se battre pour rester en vie.

–Prenez-le, dit-elle en lui mettant d'autorité son MP5 entre les mains.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des explications. Et c'était trop tard pour fuir.

_Elles_ étaient déjà là.

& & & & &

Daniel s'y reprit à trois fois avant de venir à bout des triples cordes entourant Teal'c. La carrure du Jaffa avait suffisamment impressionné les Lixi au service du Prophète pour qu'ils s'assurent qu'il soit bien immobilisé.

–Sam dit que les Bêtes arriveront dans quelques minutes, informa-t-il son ami.

Des bruits venant de l'extérieur le força à revoir son estimation. Il avait déjà entendu ces bruits. Il les redoutait depuis des heures. Pendant tout ce temps où Sam et lui avaient fouillé la forêt à la recherche de cet antre, Daniel avait tendu l'oreille, redoutant d'entendre ce tumulte.

Il n'était pas un guerrier comme Teal'c. Il passa donc naturellement son arme semi-automatique au Jaffa. Teal'c visait mieux que lui.

–Daniel, il faut monter sur les hauteurs ! Grimpez sur les côtés !

La voix de Sam couvrit les crachotements et les feulements qui venaient de dehors. Son conseil lui semblant on ne peut plus sage, il recula jusqu'à la paroi de la grotte et s'accrocha aux aspérités.

Les premiers fauves entrèrent dans leur Repère et Daniel se força à grimper encore. Il se trouvait environ un mètre au-dessus du sol. Teal'c le suivait de près. Les Bêtes étaient si nombreuses et il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie, celle-là même qu'elles investissaient en entrant.

Daniel eut le temps d'apercevoir Sam et Jack tenter de faire de même de leur côté de la grotte avant que le flambeau qui les éclairait ne s'éteigne de lui-même, comme il était censé le faire. La lumière devait faire le même effet sur les yeux rouges des Bêtes que sur ceux de Sam...

Teal'c tenta de s'emparer de l'autre torche et de s'en servir comme arme mais déjà quatre énormes chats sauvages s'avançaient vers lui. Il se replia contre le mur et Daniel lui en fut reconnaissant.

Quitte à se faire dévorer vivant, autant avoir de la compagnie.

& & & & &

Le colonel O'neill eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant son second lui tendre son arme. Il n'allait pas refuser mais il n'allait pas non plus la laisser sans moyen de défense… Quand elle sortit son Beretta, il cessa de s'en inquiéter.

Il y avait plus inquiétant.

Jack repéra la première Bête ou en tout cas il pensa que c'était la première. C'était presque une ombre… Une ombre de plus de quinze kilos. Un félin de la taille d'un épagneul roux. En moins beau. En plus dangereux.

Elle longeait le mur de l'entrée, évitant au maximum la lumière aveuglante de la torche. Quand, une minute plus tard, celle-ci s'éteignit, Jack préféra penser que c'était parce qu'elle brûlait depuis le début de la nuit et non pas parce qu'ils avaient la malchance du siècle.

Soudainement, les prédateurs se mirent à affluer. Ils entraient plusieurs la fois, de leur côté de la grotte car c'était le côté le moins éclairé… Certains s'aventurèrent néanmoins du côté de Teal'c et Daniel, flairant deux victimes de plus.

–Daniel, il faut monter sur les hauteurs ! Grimpez sur les côtés !

Il ignorait comment elle pouvait savoir que les Bêtes n'aimaient pas escalader les parois mais c'était à ajouter à la longue liste des incohérences. Il n'avait pas le temps d'exiger un rapport.

En moins de deux minutes, Carter et lui étaient encerclés. La jeune femme avait commencé par suivre son propre conseil et s'approcher des parois et il avait fait de même. Malgré cela, certains fauves furent plus rapides et arrivèrent dans leur dos. Jack se tourna pour les garder à l'œil.

Il était maintenant dos à dos avec Carter et, en bons militaires, ils comptaient le nombre d'ennemis.

–Huit ici, mon colonel…

–J'en ai cinq devant moi, commenta-t-il sombrement. Et au moins six autres près de l'entrée.

Ca ramenait le nombre à dix-neuf… et c'était uniquement de leur côté ! Plus loin, Jack apercevait Teal'c pointer le MP5 de Daniel vers six – ou peut-être sept – autres Bêtes.

–Je crois que toute la meute est là, murmura Carter.

Jack réalisait doucement que lors de la première attaque, il n'y avait pas le quart du nombre. Et ils avaient failli tous y passer ! Quelles étaient leur chance de se sortir de là ? Carter lui avait donné son chargeur supplémentaire. Elle n'en avait aucun pour son Beretta, seulement celui entamé.

–A combien de la Porte sommes-nous ? murmura-t-il le plus bas possible.

Les monstres semblaient attendre un signal pour attaquer. Ils flairaient le terrain, faisait monter la tension, s'avançant chaque seconde un peu plus… Il y aurait un moment où Jack serait obligé de tirer pour les faire reculer.

Dans son dos, il ne voyait pas les yeux de son second briller de mille feux. Le rouge quittait petit à petit le centre de son œil, laissant réapparaître un éclair de bleu à l'œil gauche. Une larme couleur carmin s'en échappa sans qu'elle ne le remarque, toute son attention focalisée sur l'attende de la bataille.

Réfléchissant à une manière de relativiser la longue route qui les séparait de la Porte, Sam finit par dire la vérité.

–Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir, mon colonel.

Autour d'eux, les feulements se firent plus sonores. C'étaient comme des crachotements… les Bêtes montraient les dents. Il ne passerait pas une minute de plus avant qu'elles n'attaquent, Sam le savait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle le savait mais elle le savait.

–Et concernant le plan B, Carter ?

–Nous n'avons pas de plan B, monsieur.

–Le plan C alors?

Elle se rendait compte d'à quel point leur tentative de sauvetage semblait ridicule désormais. Elle avait détaché deux condamnés mais avait amené les bourreaux avec elle… Et elle avait entraîné Daniel dans cet enfer. Ils étaient quatre morts en sursis désormais… Tout était arrivé à cause d'elle. C'était pour la soigner que le colonel et Teal'c s'étaient attaqués à toute une civilisation bien établie…

Ils allaient tous mourir… à moins qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter.

Le produit alien coulait toujours dans ses veines et même si ça s'amenuisait lentement, elle était encore en forme pour faire de sacrés dégâts…

Elle avait un début d'idée…

–Mon colonel… donnez-moi votre couteau.

–Quoi ?

–Prenez le Beretta et donnez-moi votre couteau ! Faites-moi confiance…

Les Bêtes gigotaient de plus en plus. Teal'c n'allait pas tarder à tirer. Comment le savait-elle ? D'une certaine manière, elle faisait partie de cette meute. Elle connaissait leurs mouvements, leurs réactions, tout comme elle supposait les réactions des membres de son équipe. Ils étaient 'sa' meute. Sa famille.

Sam ressentit parfaitement quand la première Bête prit son élan. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pourtant elle la vit. La Bête en question faisait partie de celles lui faisant face. Elle était même positionnée légèrement sur le côté, place parfaite pour attaquer le flanc, déstabiliser la proie puis mordre à la carotide.

Toutes ses semblables suivraient de mouvement. Ca allait être un désordre féroce. Le colonel allait certainement tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il aurait fort à faire avec ses cinq 'adversaires' et ceux-ci seraient immédiatement remplacés par les Bêtes restées à l'entrée. C'était une situation inextricable. Il ne pourrait pas l'aider… Elle devait se débrouiller avec les huit Bêtes.

Trois devant, une sur la droite, deux sur la gauche et les deux dernières derrière le premier rang de prédateurs.

C'était le moment d'y croire.

A la seconde où la première Bête prit son élan pour attaquer, Sam s'élança. Elle planta le couteau du colonel dans le cou du chat sauvage qu'elle avait choisi. Celui qui lui semblait le plus agile et potentiellement le plus rapide. Celle qui voulait donner le premier assaut fut déboussolée par la perte de sa proie. Sam s'était lancée dans la mêlée.

Elle eut bien conscience de la voix du colonel criant son nom, des tirs de MP5 ricochant sur le sol de la grotte et des crachotements déçus des animaux touchés… Ca ne la préoccupait pas réellement. Il fallait se battre ou mourir. Et aucun d'eux ne voulait être dévoré vivant.

Ne laissant pas pénétrer trop profondément la lame, Sam ne lâcha pas le couteau du colonel. Elle le manipulait de la main droite, l'enfonçant dans la fourrure d'un autre animal tandis que de la gauche elle dessinait un arc de cercle fatal pour les assaillants. Elle eut la certitude d'avoir touché plusieurs prédateurs. Sa lame blessa l'un des chats sauvages au museau, créant un geyser de sang qui tacha sa manche.

Elle ne sentit pas le premier coup de griffe. Ni les deux suivants. Ils étaient restés en surface. Elle répliqua aussitôt, ne restant pas plus d'une demi-seconde à la même place. Elle arriva jusqu'à la paroi de la grotte, prit appuis et se retourna pour recommencer cette danse macabre qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'achever.

Elle prenait garde à fixer dans les yeux le plus de Bêtes possible. Une fois sur quatre, ça suffisait à créer une hésitation et elle en profitait. Cependant, elle eut vite l'impression que les Bêtes touchées étaient remplacées plus rapidement qu'elle ne tuait les précédentes.

Elle fut vite dépassée.

Et acculée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait même pas être témoin de sort de ses amis.

& & & & &

–Teal'c ! Derrière vous !

Le Jaffa avait tourné le dos un quart de seconde de trop. Une des Bêtes chargea et Daniel l'assomma avec le bâton qu'il avait ramassé. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, juste avertir Teal'c du danger, et parfois rendre les coups avant de rapidement remonter sur son promontoire.

Il avait de là une vue d'ensemble sur l'enfer.

Teal'c avait commencé par asséner des rafales de balles sur les adversaires les plus menaçants mais il avait dû rapidement cesser. Il ne pouvait gaspiller les munitions qu'il lui restait. Il prit donc le temps de viser le cœur à chaque fois, effrayant à l'occasion l'une ou l'autre Bête imprudente qui s'attaquait à Daniel.

Celui-ci serrait son bâton de toutes ses forces. Il savait que ce n'était pas un bout de bois. Il était archéologue… Il savait reconnaître un os quand il en voyait un. Néanmoins il préférait ne pas y songer. Il se persuadait que ce n'était pas un fémur humain – ça en avait la taille, la solidité mais il y avait des détails contradictoires aux extrémités. Il devait y croire sinon il risquait de lâcher sa seule arme et au lieu de tenir cinq minutes face aux Bêtes, il tiendrait cinq secondes.

Tant que Jack, Sam et Teal'c tiendraient, il tiendrait ! Il ne serait pas celui qui jette l'éponge et se laisse mourir 'dignement'. La situation était catastrophique… mais ne l'était-elle pas toujours ?

Avisant une ombre longeant la paroi de la grotte pour s'approcher de lui, Daniel mania son os de droite à gauche.

–Gentil le chat… pas bouger…

& & & & &

Dans son dos, Jack sentit Carter donner l'assaut. Aucun moment n'était ni moins bon ni meilleur… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son second tenait à se battre au couteau mais il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour penser que ce n'était pas un plan suicide. Elle ne ferait pas ça.

Il devait y avoir une raison à tout ceci. Il ne voyait pas encore laquelle mais il y en avait une, c'était certain.

Régissant exactement comme Sam l'avait prédit, il commença à tirer sur les Bêtes de tête, celles qui d'un coup de griffe pourraient lui ouvrir le ventre. Il tourna en cercle, changeant de direction dès qu'un prédateur pénétrait dans son périmètre de sécurité.

Il se retourna une seconde, le temps de voir Carter repousser un chat énorme qui avait planté ses crocs dans son bras et céda une autre seconde à la panique.

–CARTER !

Il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre et il était dangereux qu'il tire dans sa direction. Elle aurait trop de chance de se prendre une balle. Il était coincé avec ses propres adversaires. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner !

–CARTER !

Il arriva au bout de son chargeur, plaça le dernier et se remit aussitôt à tirer.

& & & & &

La seconde fois que Daniel descendit de l'alcôve naturelle qu'offrait la grotte à un mètre du sol, ce fut pour s'emparer de la dernière torche brûlant encore. Teal'c le couvrit en tirant ses dernières balles sur les assaillants qui lui barraient la route.

Et ce fut à cet instant, exactement, qu'il la vit.

La Bête de tête. Le chef de meute… Un animal plus noble que les autres, plus imposant, aux yeux écarlates avec des pointes de noir. Sa fourrure rousse au cou et derrière la tête en faisait l'animal à abattre.

Daniel fut témoin de toute la scène. La torche qu'il tenait à la main éclairait suffisamment la grotte pour qu'il voie les autres Bêtes s'écarter sur son passage, s'éloigner de Sam qui peinait de plus en plus sous les attaques et laisser la place à leur champion.

Sam tenait à peine debout.

Pourtant ce n'était pas fini… le chef de meute l'avait choisie pour le dernier combat.

& & & & &

Sam ne pouvait retenir ses tremblements. Elle parvenait à les maîtriser suffisamment quand elle portait ses coups mais le reste du temps, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ou comme une droguée ressentant les effets du manque.

Elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose coulait de ses yeux et souillait ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas du sang, c'était plus liquide que du sang. Elle s'en occuperait donc plus tard.

Après avoir perdu le couteau du colonel en l'enfonçant trop profondément dans le dos d'une de Bêtes qui s'agrippait à son bras, elle s'était mise à bouger encore davantage, armée de sa dernière lame. Elle avait été touchée tant de fois qu'elle ne les comptait plus. Tant qu'elle restait debout rien n'était perdu.

La main qui tenait son poignard était poisseuse de sang. C'était un sang plus foncé que celui d'un humain.

Respirant à peine avant la prochaine attaque, Sam fut surprise de voir les Bêtes enfin reculer. Avaient-ils réussi à les faire battre en retraite ?

Son espoir fut de courte durée. Dans son champ de vision, venait d'apparaître le chef de meute.

Elle avait envie de jurer un bon coup mais elle ne connaissait pas de juron digne d'un tel désespoir, d'une telle frustration et d'une telle soif de vivre.

Cette Bête était importante, elle le sentait. Elle était dangereuse, oui, mais elle était aussi décisive pour la suite. Se redressant courageusement, Sam chercha le regard du colonel et le trouva. Il était toujours en vie. Les Bêtes avaient toutes momentanément cessé leurs attaques et Teal'c venait de l'aider à se relever. Il avait été mis à terre par un assaut groupé et elle vit son MP5 abandonné sur le sol, sans doute vide.

Il restait au colonel le Beretta qu'elle lui avait donné.

Toutes les Bêtes survivantes faisaient barrage entre elle et ses coéquipiers. Elles étaient tournées vers le chef de meute qui lui, s'approchait de Sam à pas lents.

_Mon colonel, je vous en supplie, partez !_ semblaient signifier ses yeux. C'était peut-être leur seule chance de quitter cette grotte, vivants.

Elle lui avait jeté ce regard plus d'une fois, il n'était jamais parti. Il ne l'abandonna pas non plus cette fois.

Sam puisa toute la force qu'elle pouvait en lui. Il avait confiance en elle. Il avait toujours confiance en elle… Là encore, il ne montrait rien de la peur qu'il ressentait, ne lui offrant que son soutien muet.

Moins d'une minute après l'entrée du chef de meute dans son Repère, le combat commença.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir.

A SUIVRE…


	12. Chapter 12

**Si je ne me trompe pas, ça fait le troisième chapitre de la semaine! La suite n'est pas encore écrite mais je m'y emploie.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

CHAPITRE 12 :

Jack n'avait pas abandonné immédiatement le MP5. Quand il fut à court de munition, il utilisa la crosse de l'arme pour assommer l'assaillant suivant, une Bête au corps long et souple qui glapit sous la force du coup, fit quelques pas et s'évanouit.

Ensuite, sortant le Beretta de Carter, il continua de tirer, aveuglé par la rage.

Il visait, tirait et recommençait. La pénombre n'était pas favorable aux tirs longue distance mais les Bêtes s'agglutinaient si vite autour de lui qu'il n'avait pas à viser à plus de trois mètres.

Ca ne suffisait pas. Certains animaux touchés se relevaient et continuaient d'avancer vers lui. Le Prophète les avait dressés pour qu'ils tuent… et ils avaient une volonté farouche d'accomplir leur tâche jusqu'au bout.

Assaillit par deux 'démons' à la fois, Jack vacilla sous leur poids. C'était la fin… Il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de la mort depuis cette mission dans le sous-marin russe, lorsque Teal'c et lui étaient encerclés par les Réplicateurs… La tête de la Bête se trouvait à moins de quinze centimètres de son visage, déversant sur lui son haleine de mort. Jack subissait les griffes de ses pattes à travers le tissu de sa veste…

La gueule s'ouvrit, les dents prêtes à se planter dans la chair…

Et la poigne puissante de Teal'c s'agrippa au cou du prédateur pour l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur.

Les griffes de la créature tracèrent une zébrure sanglante sur son torse lorsque Teal'c éjecta le fauve. Jack ne put retenir un cri de douleur…

Teal'c se battait à mains nues… Daniel, un peu plus loin, dessinait de grands arcs de cercle avec la torche enflammée, gardant les Bêtes à distance. Se remettant sur pied difficilement, Jack chercha Carter des yeux. La repérer lui prit une dizaine de secondes. Dix abominables secondes pendant lesquelles il la crut morte, dévorée par ces monstres.

Elle était droite comme un i, son propre couteau positionné en position défensive… Les Bêtes qui s'étaient agglutinées autour d'elle semblaient changer d'avis…

Jack ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Prêt à tout tenter, il estima la distance qui les séparait et compta les balles restant dans son chargeur.

Il ne lui en restait quatre. C'était insuffisant pour se faire un chemin jusqu'à elle.

Il essaierait quand même.

Niant la douleur à sa poitrine et les griffes couvrant son corps, il fit un premier pas… et s'arrêta net. Une Bête énorme venait de se jeter sur Carter. Il vit comme une traînée rouge. Des poils roux, des yeux rouges… Des crocs aiguisés comme des lames…

Carter vacilla sous le poids de l'assaut, tombant en arrière et cognant le sol avec force. Elle avait pointé son couteau à la dernière minute…

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de Jack. Elle ne se relevait pas ! Il ne voyait qu'une masse poilue au-dessus d'elle. Elle bougeait, continuant de se défendre et il ne pouvait tirer sous peine de la toucher par erreur…

Alors il canarda les Bêtes qui l'entouraient. Il visa une fois, une seconde, une troisième… Il s'arrêta avant de tirer la dernière balle. Il devait la garder pour Carter. Dès qu'il aurait une ouverture, il ouvrirait le feu sur le chef de meute aux yeux rouges qui s'acharnait à la maintenir au sol.

Tournant la tête brièvement pour repérer ses compagnons et demander leur aide, il aperçut Daniel enflammer la carcasse d'un animal mort, éclairant la scène d'un œil nouveau. Il continuait d'être harcelé par plusieurs prédateurs à la fois et les repoussait bravement avec son flambeau presque éteint. Jack avait toujours considéré son ami comme ayant neuf vies… Il ne se trompait pas. C'était presqu'un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie. Daniel semblait le penser aussi car il continua de manier son flambeau malgré le poids de celui-ci.

Teal'c n'était pas loin. Il serrait ses deux mains autour du cou d'une des créatures, sourd à la férocité d'une autre plantant ses griffes dans la chair de son bras.

Muni de sa dernière balle, Jack resta immobile une seconde de plus. Il respirait difficilement, plissant les yeux pour que la sueur le dérange le moins possible. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Le premier coup devait tuer. Ayant enfin une ouverture sur la tête de la Bête, il s'apprêta à tirer… mais brusquement ce fut fini. Les prédateurs encerclant Carter s'approchèrent pour toucher du museau le chef de meute, avachi sur la jeune femme.

Jack ne saisit pas directement ce qui venait de se passer. La Bête au poil roux restait immobile sur la jeune femme… Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de la mordre au cou malgré ses tentatives de se dégager, l'énorme chat sauvage ne bougeait plus... Plusieurs de ses congénères reniflèrent sa carcasse, avant de gémir douloureusement.

Leur chef de meute avait été vaincu. Il fallait donc déguerpir.

Teal'c fut délaissé par ses assaillants... Daniel lâcha le flambeau qui lui brûlait les mains. Tous les deux n'en pouvaient plus de se battre.

Etait-ce vraiment fini ?

Avaient-ils réellement survécu à _ça _?

Les intestins de Jack continuèrent de faire des bonds. Il fixait la carcasse de la Bête de tête, toujours avachie sur Carter sans savoir si son cœur se remettrait à battre un jour normalement.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent des années, le corps inanimé de l'animal fut poussé sur le côté et la main tremblante de la jeune femme apparut dans son champ de vision… Jack ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé. Slalomant entre les corps des Bêtes blessées qui n'avaient pu fuir, il la rejoignit au pas de course.

– Carter…

Abandonnant le Beretta à côté d'elle, il poussa la Bête encore chaude plus loin.

– Mon colonel…

Sa voix s'étrangla, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur teinte d'origine. Ils exprimaient une telle incrédulité que Jack en oublia presque ses blessures. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être encore en vie.

Son poignet était recouvert de sang, il restait dans la même position défensive qui lui avait permis d'avoir le dessus sur la Bête. Son couteau, resté dans le corps de l'animal, avait accompli sa besogne… mais sa main n'en avait pas encore conscience.

Elle avait _fouillé_ les entrailles de la Bête, elle s'était acharnée, s'était débattue, le temps que le chef de la meute lâche prise…

– … vous êtes blessée ? souffla-t-il en passant ses mains partout sur son corps, à la recherche d'entailles plus profondes.

La plupart étaient superficielles et les plus importantes n'avaient pas donné lieu à des hémorragies… Elle avait peut-être des dommages internes mais ils étaient tous dans ce cas… Il fallait regagner la base…

– C'est fini, Carter… c'est fini…

Jack aurait pleuré de bonheur s'il avait pu… Pour le moment, il était trop occupé à essuyer les larmes rougeâtres perlant sur son beau visage. Elle avait une entaille au cuir chevelu mais c'était réparable. Elle ne serait pas défigurée…

Derrière lui, Daniel s'était approché à pas lents. Il avait envie de se laisser tomber sur le sol… La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était la certitude que, s'il faisait ça, il ne se relèverait pas. Il n'en aurait pas la force.

– C'est fini, répéta Sam en battant des paupières pour chasser de nouvelles larmes.

Arquant la tête pour s'appuyer contre la main de son supérieur, elle savoura la victoire. Leur victoire… à tous les quatre.

Etait-ce le soleil qui éclairait ainsi l'entrée de la grotte ? Où étaient-ce les étoiles dans ses yeux qui troublaient sa vue… Elle était incapable d'estimer la durée de la bataille… incapable de dire si oui on non le jour se levait…

Le colonel desserra les doigts de sa main crispée et tremblante. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses gestes. Il passa son bras derrière la tête de la jeune femme, remarquant le tremblement de ses membres inférieurs. Se demandant si elle serait capable de marcher, il l'aida à se redresser.

Elle poussa un cri d'agonie et il stoppa tout mouvement.

Avait-il fait un mouvement maladroit ? Touché un endroit sensible ?

– C'est fini… dit-elle encore mais sur un ton différent.

Elle le regardait différemment, le regard soudain voilé par la fatigue… ou était-ce par la douleur ? Cherchant avec précaution la blessure qu'il avait dû manquer, Jack resta sourd à ses tentatives. Il repéra du sang au flanc droit, à l'endroit exact où le chef de meute l'avait blessée trois jours plus tôt. Ca n'avait pas cicatrisé, comme il l'avait pensé au début.

Non, c'était même pire.

Le _yaya_ avait donné à Sam les quelques heures de répit qu'elle désirait pour sauver le colonel et Teal'c. La drogue de Pyrrheus avait suffi à la maintenir en vie jusqu'ici… La bataille avec les Bêtes n'était pas au programme cependant. Elle n'avait plus le temps de se rendre à la ville récupérer le remède…

C'était fini…

Elle sentait déjà ses dernières forces la quitter. Elle luttait pour résister à la douleur qui envahissait chaque cellule de son cerveau. Elle voulait garder les yeux ouverts… Le colonel la fixait sans comprendre. Il paraissait épouvanté… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, non jamais… Comprenait-il ce que son état signifiait ?

Comprenait-il qu'elle allait mourir… ?

– Jack, Sam s'est injectée elle-même le remède de substitution de Pyrrheus… C'était pour retrouver ses forces… et pouvoir venir vous récupérer…

Sam sourit, heureuse d'entendre la voix lointaine de Daniel. Il était tout proche pourtant… à peine deux pas derrière le colonel. Il paraissait lointain… Elle était heureuse qu'il explique son état au colonel. Elle, elle en était incapable. Sa gorge était sèche. Elle avait soif. Elle sentait le sang des Bêtes sur elle et cette odeur prenait à la gorge…

Elle entendit Daniel parler de _Rom's Pringa_… du Général ne pouvant envoyer d'équipe de secours avant l'aube et de la certitude qu'elle avait émise qu'ils seraient tous les deux morts avant ça. Elle mit de côté la peine de Daniel, sa tristesse de briser les espoirs de Jack et de voir sa meilleure amie en finir ainsi.

Il se battit contre ce fait, arguant qu'ils pouvaient encore gagner la ville et s'emparer de l'antidote. Il suffirait que l'un d'eux veille sur Sam pendant que les deux autres retournent à Shazia-Auréa…

– Non…

Elle ne voulait pas ça. De toute façon, c'était trop tard… Beaucoup trop tard. Et ils n'y arrivaient jamais, dans l'état où ils étaient.

– C'est fini, mon colonel…

– Vous êtes toujours trop pessimiste, Carter.

Elle rassembla suffisamment de forces pour exercer une pression sur sa main tenant la sienne. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Heureuse de mourir dans ses bras… A choisir, c'était encore le meilleur endroit au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Le _yaya_ avait anesthésié toutes les sensations, annihilant la douleur comme tout le reste. Maintenant que le produit avait quitté son organisme, elle récupérait la souffrance et toutes les sensations. La main de Jack contre sa joue, son regard fixé sur elle, leurs doigts qui s'entremêlent…

Jack avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur… Une des Bêtes était passée sous sa peau sans qu'il la voie et elle dévorait tout ce qui avait de bon en lui, tout ce qui valait la peine.

– Vous n'allez pas mourir Carter, vous entendez !

Elle avait cessé de trembler dans ses bras. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'accepterait pas ça. Jamais. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle meure maintenant. Bon sang, ils s'étaient tous les quatre battus contre une meute entière de ces _choses_ ! Est-ce que ça ne méritait pas une petite récompense ?

La joie qu'il avait ressentie à la constater vivante après son combat contre le chef de meute s'était envolée. Elle avait été de courte durée.

Quelle espèce de Dieu pouvait faire ça… Lui offrir le monde… pour le lui reprendre ensuite !

Avait-elle vraiment signé son arrêt de mort en venait les aider, Teal'c et lui ? Etait-ce cela qu'essayait d'expliquer Daniel ? Il ne voulait pas entendre ! Elle devait vivre.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle vive.

– … je ne… regrette rien… arriva-t-elle à articuler d'une voix si faible que ni Teal'c ni Daniel ne l'entendirent.

Sam…

– … rien… poursuivit-elle en luttant contre la langueur qui la gagnait.

Elle était fatiguée de lutter. Si fatiguée… Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle aurait pu regretter cette histoire incomplète avec Jack, toute cette quantité de possibles jamais exploités par la peur d'un rejet ou d'un règlement… Mais comment le regretter alors qu'aujourd'hui, ça lui avait permis de sauver sa vie ?

Elle regretterait cet homme… ses sourires en coin et ses blagues idiotes… Qui aurait-pu croire qu'il puisse faire preuve d'une telle tendresse ?

Jack la retint le plus longtemps possible. La serrant contre lui, il posa son front contre le sien. Elle cessa de parler et il continua pour elle. Elle cessa de respirer et il respira pour elle.

Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

Teal'c se redressa, prêt à combattre encore, à défendre la vie de ses compagnons trop dévastés pour le faire… à venger la perte d'une combattante et d'une amie. Sans arme, mais avec la dextérité d'un guerrier Jaffa, il était encore capable de porter un coup fameux aux soldats du Prophète.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Plongé dans les tréfonds de sa douleur, Jack était comme anesthésié. Il ne réalisa même pas que le Prophète arrivait avec sa procession, sur une chaise portée par quatre hommes. Il ne pensa ni à sauver sa vie ni à son MP5 vide un peu plus loin sur le sol… Il ne pense qu'à Sam, son sourire, sa manière de toujours réfléchir… ses manies, son obstination… sa façon de se battre. Il revit la bataille incroyable qu'ils venaient de mener tous les quatre.

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant. Rassemblant sa douleur et sa haine, il les fit converger vers l'unique destinataire : cet homme au regard froid et sournois, debout sur son palanquin.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule balle dans le Beretta de Carter. Il n'en fallait pas plus.

S'emparant vivement de l'arme, il leva le bras et pressa la gâchette.

A SUIVRE…


	13. Chapter 13

**Une nouvelle fois merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review!**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira... Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre !**

CHAPITRE 13 :

_Il n'hésita pas un seul instant. Rassemblant sa douleur et sa haine, il les fit converger vers l'unique destinataire : cet homme au regard froid et sournois, debout sur son palanquin. _

_Il ne lui restait qu'une seule balle dans le Beretta de Carter. Il n'en fallait pas plus. _

_S'emparant vivement de l'arme, il leva le bras et pressa la gâchette. _

Le projectile vint directement se loger dans le crâne du Prophète. La force de l'impact propulsa le petit homme hors de sa chaise à porteurs, au pied des gens qu'il avait réduit en esclavage. Dans la foule, plusieurs femmes crièrent, certaines firent demi-tour pour fuir avec leurs enfants… mais Kekide fut le premier à réagir concrètement. S'emparant de la lance d'un des soldats, il tira sur le corps sans vie du Prophète puis leva haut son arme en criant en lixi ce qu'on pouvait traduire par : « Mort au tyran ! ».

Autour de lui, d'autres Lixi reprirent son acclamation. Une révolution était née… L'homme qui s'était mis au-dessus de tous les autres n'était plus ! Il reposait au milieu des carcasses des 'démons', ces Bêtes infâmes qu'il avait fait passer pour immortelles…

Les compagnons de Kekide prirent d'assaut les partisans du despote, confisquant les armes ou les retournant contre leurs propriétaires. La lutte ne dura pas longtemps… mais suffisamment pour créer une pagaille dans les rangs de la procession du _Rom's Pringa_.

A l'intérieur de la grotte, personne ne s'occupait des quatre étrangers qui avaient rendu ceci possible. Le colonel avait lâché son Beretta juste après avoir vu le Prophète s'écrouler. Carter était vengée… Il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Englué dans sa douleur, il n'eut pas un regard pour ses deux amis qui observaient la débâcle des partisans du Prophète. Son attention était à nouveau tout entière tournée vers Carter.

Il ne l'entendait plus respirer… Plus aucun tremblement n'ébranlait son corps mis à rude épreuve. Elle était encore en vie… mais si peu !

Sourd aux bruits qui n'étaient pas elle, il n'entendit pas la question de Daniel.

L'archéologue n'avait jamais vu le Prophète avant aujourd'hui. Il avait néanmoins correctement supposé qu'il devait s'agir de l'homme abattu par Jack… Observant l'émeute qu'ils avaient créée, il tâchait de rassembler les morceaux.

–Qui est-ce… dans le deuxième palanquin ?

Une deuxième plate-forme était portée par quatre hommes. Ils n'étaient pas vêtu de la même manière que les gardes néanmoins ils étaient au même titre que lui la cible des révolutionnaires.

–Le Grand Prêtre, répondit Teal'c en levant un sourcil.

Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

–Celui qui garde le remède, c'est bien ça ? Teal'c ?! s'emporta Daniel.

Il ne pensait pas avoir encore l'énergie de s'emporter. Mais s'il y avait une chance… même infime… que Sam…

–Jack ! JACK, réagissez ! Le Grand Prêtre… l'antidote !

Teal'c se lança dans la mêlée sans attendre. Arrachant une lance goa'uld à l'un des Lixi, il s'en servit pour se faire un chemin jusqu'au palanquin du Grand Prêtre. De sa position, Daniel voyait qu'il progressait vite, mais pas suffisamment. Tous les Lixi en âge de se battre avaient rejoint un camp. Le Grand Prêtre était assailli de toutes parts… Ses gardes personnels n'arriveraient plus à contenir la haine des gens du peuple.

S'il lâchait l'amphore contenant le remède et qu'elle se brisait au sol, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir de l'administrer à Sam.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Daniel secoua son ami jusqu'à avoir toute son attention. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il pourrait sauver Sam en allant aider Teal'c. Il lui parla de l'antidote, du Grand Prêtre... Son discours était décousu mais il faisait de son mieux.

Si Daniel avait pensé un seul instant survivre à cette mêlée, il aurait suivi Teal'c. Mais il n'avait pas la force du Jaffa ni l'énergie du colonel.

–Je vais m'occuper de Sam… Allez-y Jack… vite !

Daniel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le voir disparaître dans la foule. Ensuite, il tomba à genoux aux côtés de son amie et chercha son pouls à son poignet. Ne le trouvant pas, il réessaya au cou et perçut une très faible pulsation.

–Tenez bon, Sam. Tenez bon…

& & & & &

Jack reçut plusieurs coups dans l'estomac avant de rattraper Teal'c. Il aurait eu du mal de reconnaître les 'bons' des 'méchants'… Ces hommes d'un mètre trente étaient tous les mêmes à ses yeux. Les révolutionnaires se battaient à la force de leur poing, utilisant ce qu'ils avaient à portée pour faire le plus de dégâts, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de qui ils touchaient.

–Ici, O'neill !

Progressant vers la voix – et la tête – du Jaffa, Jack aperçut enfin le palanquin du Grand Prêtre posé à même le sol. Celui du Prophète avait été mis en pièces par ses bien-aimés sujets. Il était évident que celui-ci aurait le même destin… Les porteurs s'étaient enfuis. Plusieurs gardes prenaient la défense du saint homme mais ils menaient un combat perdu d'avance.

–Vous le voyez ? demanda Jack, fébrile.

Il regardait de toutes parts mais rien. Aucun Grand Prêtre en vue.

–Il ne doit pas être loin…

Avançant vers le palanquin abandonné, il assomma un Lixi qui lui barrait la route. Teal'c et lui s'approchèrent de la chaise haute… et virent un corps étendu sur le sol. Un homme portant une robe pourpre, la même que le jour où ils avaient été capturés au Temple. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête.

–Cherchez le vase ! Il ne doit pas être loin !

Repérant des débris de céramique un peu plus loin, Jack sentit ses entrailles se tordre de manière horrible. Non, pas ça ! Il avait promis de ramener l'antidote… Daniel lui avait redonné un espoir. Ca n'avait pas pu être en vain !

–Yacko'Nil !

Ce n'était pas la voix de Teal'c mais celle de Kekide. Le petit homme s'avançait vers lui d'un pas vif. Il était blessé à la lèvre et à l'œil. Il s'était battu comme un lion pour venger sa famille des cruautés du Prophète… Jack ne lui en voulait même plus de les avoir abandonnés la veille, lors de l'attaque du Temple. Il était anesthésié, amorphe. Il essayait de réfléchir, trouver une solution mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Les gens criaient autour de lui, se battaient, triomphaient… Certains mouraient. Et il était là, au milieu de tout ça, alors que Carter était allongée plus loin avec Daniel pour veiller sur elle.

–J'ai ceci pour vous, dit Kekide en sortant un vase noir et rouge de sous son manteau.

Le Lixi le protégeait comme si ça avait été une couronne de diamants… Pour Jack, ça signifiait bien plus.

Kekide avait été de ceux qui s'étaient attaqués au Grand Prêtre. Il avait monté une attaque groupée avec deux compagnons pour passer les défenses et abattre le seul homme qui pourrait encore rétablir le régime du Prophète. Reconnaissant le remède, il l'avait confisqué pour le remettre aux hommes qui avaient libérés son peuple.

Il payait ainsi sa dette.

Le retour jusqu'au major fut on ne peut plus rapide. Teal'c passa le premier et envoya valser dans le décor quiconque les ralentirait. Daniel les vit arriver et tenta une nouvelle fois de réveiller Sam.

–Elle n'a pas repris connaissance, informa-t-il Jack lorsque celui-ci reprenait la place qui était la sienne auprès de la jeune femme.

–On a l'antidote !

Jack ouvrit rapidement l'amphore, au risque de la briser. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur n'était nullement liquide, comme il l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas non plus une poudre, comme le _yaya_ de Pyrrheus. Ca ressemblait davantage à une mousse pâteuse. Il la confia à Daniel.

–Comment lui donne-t-on ? Faut-il qu'elle la boive en infusion ou la mâche ? demanda Daniel au Lixi.

Il voyait mal comment faire une tisane à Sam dans le Repère des Bêtes. Elle ne reprendrait pas conscience et il y avait plus d'une heure de marche jusqu'à la Porte…

–Sur blessure ! indiqua Kekide en voulant relever le t-shirt de Sam.

Jack ne le laissa pas faire. Il releva lui-même le vêtement de son second pour mettre au jour les traces de la première attaque. La plaie suintait. Elle n'avait jamais cicatrisé en raison du venin transmis par les griffes de la Bête.

–Allez-y, Daniel.

L'archéologue appliqua la mousse sur toute l'étendue de l'entaille. Craignant qu'il soit malgré tout trop tard pour la récupérer, il se montra généreux. Il replaça le bandage pour retenir la mousse mais ça ne suffisait pas. Jack donna sa ceinture et Daniel la serra autour de son abdomen. Le temps que le remède passe dans l'organisme, beaucoup de choses pouvaient encore se produire…

–Aussi sur langue, conseilla Kekide. Juste un peu. Dans bouche.

Daniel regarda Jack pour un assentiment puis suivit les instructions du Lixi. Jack s'était reculé et son ami ne savait pas trop s'il cherchait à prendre de la distance car il pensait que Sam allait vivre ou si c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris la façon qu'avaient ses deux amis de gérer leur relation... ou plutôt leur non-relation. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Dès que le danger est éloigné, chacun s'empresse de reprendre sa place et d'oublier toutes les choses dites ou sous-entendues.

Mais présentement, Sam n'était pas sauvée. Elle restait en sursis. Il fallait absolument qu'ils rentrent sur Terre. Et vite.

Kekide ne les accompagna que jusqu'à un sentier tout tracé. Ensuite, il leur souhaita bonne chance et partit rejoindre le peuple victorieux. Ils avaient une société entière à reconstruire… Ils ne bâtiraient peut-être pas une démocratie, n'allaient pas mener tout de suite une révolution industrielle ou quelque chose d'approchant. Mais ils allaient désormais goûter à la liberté, sans Goa'uld ni Prophète pour leur dicter leurs actes.

C'était comme un nouveau monde.

Jack porta Sam dans ses bras jusqu'à la Porte, sans la lâcher un seul instant. Son désir de prendre de la distance était moins fort que son besoin de veiller sur elle. Ne reconnaissant aucun des endroits vus en pleine nuit avec Sam, Daniel savourait la chaleur du soleil. Leur bataille dans la grotte avait semblé rapide et en même temps elle donnait l'impression d'avoir duré une éternité…

Ils rencontrèrent SG-8 vingt minutes après s'être mis en route. Le major Green avertit par radio le colonel McDowell, de SG-22, pour qu'il cesse de fouiller les bois. Plusieurs soldats proposèrent à Jack de prendre le relai avec Carter. Un grognement les en dissuada. La fatigue qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparée au sentiment de perte qu'il aurait s'il la laissait maintenant.

Teal'c marchait à ses côtés. S'il était épuisé, il le cachait mieux que ses coéquipiers. Il donnait l'impression de toujours surveiller leurs arrières. Ils n'étaient pourtant plus en danger, pas avec les équipes de secours les escortant. En outre, il était peu probable que les Bêtes restantes tentent quoique soit en pleine journée, après la débâcle qu'elles venaient de vivre.

Le Jaffa n'avait pas proposé au colonel de porter Sam mais il savait qu'un mot suffirait pour qu'il le remplace.

Daniel fut courageux au-delà de ses propres espérances. Au début de la marche, il ne pensait même pas survivre à la première colline. Quand celle-ci fut derrière eux, il pensa plusieurs fois proposer à Jack d'aller avec Sam en avant et de le laisser derrière. Puis il vit Sam bouger légèrement et ça lui donna la volonté pour garder le rythme. Ensuite, ce fut Teal'c qui, à ses côtés sans dire un mot, le poussa à continuer encore.

Il n'avait pas dormi une seule minute de la nuit – Sam et lui avaient quitté le SGC alors qu'il comptait s'allonger quelques heures. Il avait crapahuté avec elle pendant des heures, se courbant pour éviter les branches, retenant les questions qui lui venaient afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Bêtes… et il avait combattu ces démons avec un os de cerf et un flambeau ! Combien d'archéologues pouvaient en dire autant ? Il n'en revenait pas de tenir debout.

Leur retour sur Terre fut remarquable et remarqué. Jusqu'ici, Daniel n'avait pas pris conscience d'à quel point ils paraissaient mal en point. Les treillis en haillons car déchirés par les Bêtes, le visage salit par la crasse de la grotte, certaines éraflures sévères marquant leur peau… Ils avaient tous fière allure.

Aucun d'eux ne souriait. Ils ne fêtaient même pas le fait d'être en vie… L'état de Sam était trop incertain pour qu'ils ne se réjouissent de leur improbable victoire.

Janet prit Sam des mains de Jack dès qu'il l'eut posé sur le brancard. Prenant ses constantes, elle jugea rapidement la vie de sa patiente menacée et l'emmena au pas de course à l'infirmerie. Teal'c la suivit afin de lui remettre ce qu'il restait de l'antidote. Elle allait sans nul doute avoir besoin de plusieurs doses.

Daniel se laissa choir sur la rampe d'accès, dès qu'il fut certain qu'il ne dérangerait personne. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait été au-delà de ses limites… Le général sembla le comprendre car il demanda à un infirmier de le prendre en charge.

Hammond n'avait vu que rarement les membres de SG-1 dans pareil état de choc. Il se souvenait de la toute première fois… C'était au tout début du programme SG, alors qu'ils étaient revenus sans Daniel Jackson. Ils le pensaient mort noyé. Cette fois, le colonel O'neill l'inquiétait davantage. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer là-bas, ça l'avait atteint de plein fouet.

–Mon général, permission de me rendre à l'infirmerie ?

Que ce soit pour suivre le major ou pour se faire ausculter lui-même, Hammond ne pouvait le lui refuser.

Ils passèrent tous par l'infirmerie. Janet retint le colonel, Daniel et Sam. Teal'c préféra se reposer dans ses quartiers et le médecin connaissait suffisamment le Jaffa pour savoir que quand il disait quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Daniel fut placé dans une chambre seule. Non qu'il ait besoin de soins plus poussés que quelques bandages et une bonne dose d'antibiotiques à large spectre, mais il avait plus que besoin de dormir. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de le sédater pour qu'il dorme la journée entière.

Janet donna au colonel le lit à côté de celui du major. Elle connaissait suffisamment ces deux là pour savoir que placer l'un ou l'autre dans une pièce à part ne les aiderait pas à dormir. Le colonel passerait sans doute tout son temps sur le tabouret à veiller son second et elle jugeait cela inacceptable dans son état. De toute façon, elle était maître dans son domaine et si le Général avait une remarque à faire, il lui suffirait de tirer le rideau entre les lits.

Il fallut plus de vingt-quatre heures à la doctoresse pour se prononcer définitivement sur la guérison de Sam. Elle avait testé le remède lixi puis avait changé plusieurs fois le pansement autour de l'abdomen de sa patiente, constatant une lente amélioration. Sam respirait seule et de mieux en mieux…

Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance mais Janet avait promis qu'elle vivrait.

C'était désormais ce à quoi tenait Jack. Il se répétait cette phrase en boucle tandis qu'il revenait à l'infirmerie chaque jour, attendant son réveil et constatant des progrès minimes. Pyrrheus avait condamné Sam en la voyant revenir dans les bras du colonel. C'était trop tard, avait-il dit. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas la même médecine que sur Terre…

Si Sam était restée là-bas, elle serait sans doute morte de déshydratation car, ne reprenant pas connaissance, elle était nourrie par intraveineuse.

Les premiers jours, Jack s'accrocha à la certitude qu'elle vivrait. Il continua de s'y accrocher quand, après trois semaines, Janet transféra Sam à l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Springs. Il demanda un congé et SG-1 ne reprit pas les missions. Daniel et Teal'c relayaient Jack de temps en temps. Cassandra venait deux fois par semaine avec sa mère. Même Jacob Carter fit le voyage, averti par Hammond de la maladie de sa fille. Il ne put rester longtemps.

Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent... Sam retrouvait des couleurs aux joues. Plus aucun venin ne courrait dans son organisme, ni même dans ses réserves de graisses, toutes fondues à cause de la longue convalescence.

Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

A SUIVRE…


	14. Chapter 14

**Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre mais c'est mon premier épilogue... et c'est la toute première fic que je termine! J'ai remanié ce chapitre plus d'une fois et j'hésitais encore à le poster...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

CHAPITRE 14 :

_Hôpital militaire de Colorado Springs, cinq semaines et trois jours après leur retour de P2s892 :_

–J'abandonne ! s'exclama Daniel en laissant tomber son jeu devant lui. Je suis sûr que vous trichez…

Il lui restait plus de huit cartes alors que Teal'c n'en gardait que trois en main. Cassandra était à deux doigts de gagner – encore – car elle n'en avait plus qu'une seule, que Daniel aurait été obligé de lui prendre.

L'archéologue regrettait d'avoir accepté de jouer. C'était Jack qui, bien sûr, avait lancé l'idée du Valet noir, jeu qui pouvait se jouer aisément à trois. Alors que Daniel allait profiter de l'absence bénéfique de son ami pour se plonger dans une revue historique, le colonel avait rappelé à Cassie les règles du Valet noir, l'enseignant en même temps à Teal'c, toujours intéressé d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur la culture terrienne.

Jack ne s'absentait que rarement de la chambre de Sam : pour dormir, pour se présenter au SGC de temps à autres et repousser les missions proposées par Hammond et, une fois par jour, pour aller chercher du bon café deux rues plus loin. Il supportait difficilement celui de la cafétéria.

–T'es juste un mauvais perdant Daniel, décréta Cassandra en récupérant toutes les cartes avant de les distribuer à nouveau.

–Je n'ai pas gagné une seule fois depuis deux jours ! Je suis certain que c'est truqué. Jack a dû marquer la carte du valet de pique et vous a dit comment la reconnaître !

–O'neill n'a rien fait de tel, Daniel Jackson.

Le regard du Jaffa aurait pu suffire à le convaincre si, au même moment, l'adolescente à ses côtés ne s'était pas mise à pouffer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ce furent les premiers sons qu'entendit la jeune femme en sommeil depuis plus d'un mois. La voix de Daniel qui rouspétait qu'on lui avoue la supercherie… Teal'c expliquait avec sérieux que ce jeu requérait suffisamment de ruse et d'instinct : il s'agissait de placer la carte incriminée à l'emplacement où elle avait le plus de chance d'être choisie…

–Teal'c, c'est ton tour de piocher ! Je… Oh, mon dieu ! SAM !

Un bruit de chaise qu'on fait claquer contre le paquet… un jeu de cartes envoyé aux oubliettes sur le sol… puis une main chaude contre la sienne.

–Sam ! Sam est réveillée ! Vite, allez prévenir maman !

Sam bougea encore, luttant pour ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait mais il y avait cette jeune fille à côté d'elle qui lui broyait le bras, folle de joie…

Daniel avait fait le tour du lit pour être à sa droite tandis que Teal'c était sorti dans le couloir demander à l'infirmière qu'on avertisse le docteur Fraiser.

–Sam, réveillez-vous doucement… nous sommes là, l'encourageait Daniel.

–Comment tu te sens ? demanda Cassandra dès que les yeux de la malade furent complètement ouverts.

Le regard de Sam passait de Daniel à Cassie, trop embrumée pour exprimer son soulagement de les voir. Sa gorge était complètement sèche… Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir parler.

–… soif…

–Oh, oui, bien sûr ! réagit Daniel.

Il attrapa la carafe d'eau, renversa la moitié dans son empressement et lui tendit un verre rempli à ras bord.

–Je vais t'aider, proposa Cassie en la soutenant pour qu'elle se redresse un peu.

Sam n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles… par contre, ses muscles étaient presqu'inexistants. Elle peinait à maintenir sa tête droite et n'aurait pas été capable de bouger ses jambes quand bien même elle aurait essayé.

Elle but deux gorgées avant de reposer lourdement la tête sur l'oreiller. Cassie continuait de sourire comme si elle ouvrait ses cadeaux de Noël. Quand à Daniel, il était presqu'ému.

Janet pénétra dans la chambre au pas de course mais déjà Sam retombait dans l'inconscience. Elle était si fatiguée…

Elle n'entendit même pas Cassandra dévaler le couloir en criant.

–Jack !! Elle s'est réveillée ! Elle s'est réveillée !!

& & & & &

Cassandra avait couru jusqu'à la sortie. A la façon dont elle bousculait le personnel soignant, personne n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait grandi avec une mère médecin… Elle apostropha Jack O'neill devant les portes et lui rentra dedans sans ralentir.

–Hey !

Seuls ses réflexes affûtés lui permirent de sauver son café.

La jeune fille était trop essoufflée pour s'expliquer mais son sourire parlait pour elle. Jack arriva devant la chambre de Carter moins de deux minutes plus tard. Janet avait fait sortir Daniel et Teal'c et les deux hommes attendaient dans le couloir.

–Le Doc a déjà dit si elle aurait des séquelles ?

–Non, Sam s'est rendormie rapidement…

La peur qu'elle ne récupère pas toutes ses facultés était restée très présente pendant ce long mois. Jack évitait d'en parler... Néanmoins, il y pensait souvent.

Il aurait dû être capable de lui rapporter l'antidote bien plus tôt.

Quand Janet apparut enfin, les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient tendus au maximum. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et leur annonça des bonnes nouvelles.

Aucune complication, aucune séquelle. Rien qu'une guérison lente et complète.

–Elle aura besoin de kiné et d'un peu de gym pour se muscler à nouveau et je préconise au moins trois semaines de repos avant de reprendre le service. Cependant, on peut vraiment se réjouir ! Ce remède alien a été efficace !

Daniel se chargea d'en avertir le Général Hammond. Ces dernières semaines, l'archéologue avait été davantage en contact avec le Général que Jack lui-même.

Janet les autorisa à retourner dans la chambre de sa patiente mais pas plus d'une personne à la fois – avec interdiction de la réveiller. Sam Carter avait beau avoir dormi un mois entier, son sommeil léger d'aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec le coma artificiel d'hier.

Ses amis laissèrent à Jack la chance de passer le premier. Il refusa… Il se sentait gêné de pénétrer dans cette pièce – dans laquelle il avait vécu presqu'autant qu'elle ces dernières semaines. Il avait du mal à réaliser… Pourtant tout était différent.

La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Carter, il voulait qu'elle soit éveillée et en pleine forme. Ou tout du moins souriante… C'était son sourire qui lui avait manqué le plus.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue les yeux ouverts, elle était allongée dans cette grotte sombre entourée par les carcasses des Bêtes. Elle avait dit ne rien regretter… Elle avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver, lui et Teal'c et elle ne regrettait rien… Il devait se rappeler de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Le jour suivant, Sam resta plus de six heures éveillée. Elle ne put rester seule avec Jack trois secondes. Le Général était venu lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement, Cassie avait apporté un jeu d'échecs et même Walter avait envoyé un bouquet au nom du personnel du SGC.

Elle dut se résigner à voir partir le colonel en même temps que Teal'c qu'il était censé raccompagner à la base.

Le jour suivant, elle eut une toute autre sorte de visite.

Pyrrheus avait profité d'une visite amicale entre le peuple Lixi et la Terre pour demander à saluer S'manthaCrater en personne. Daniel l'avait aidé à trouver une tenue qui ne le ferait pas trop remarquer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et quatre soldats du SGC les escortaient pour assurer la sécurité de l'alien.

Ayant beaucoup retenu de ses conversations avec Daniel, Pyrrheus avait pensé à amener un présent… Il avait lui-même empoté une fleur de son village à son attention – il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre la pratique qui consistait à offrir des fleurs coupées dépourvues de racines. Ca avait pris une journée aux biologistes de Cheyenne Mountain pour déclarer la plante inoffensive et lui donner les autorisations nécessaires pour la sortir de la montagne.

Mais ça en valait la peine.

Désormais, à côté du bouquet de tournesols de Walter et des ballons « revenez-nous vite » trônait une espèce de cactus difforme avec un bulbe rouge-orangé sur son extrémité qui semblait la fixer, peu importe l'endroit où elle plaçait le pot.

–Vraiment, Pyrrheus, il ne fallait pas vous déranger…

–Plaisir pour moi, S'manthaCrater. Mon peuple toujours reconnaissant à Terre pour le geste d'Eu'Nil Eu'Nia !

Le Lixi avait fait des progrès en diction, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Néanmoins, c'était toujours aussi difficile pour elle de le comprendre… On lui avait raconté en résumé ce qui s'était passé après sa perte de connaissance, le colonel tirant sur le Prophète et donnant naissance à une révolution sur la planète de Pyrrheus mais elle n'avait jamais entendu la version du Lixi.

Le fermier était rentré chez lui pour découvrir un monde nouveau. Il avait des étincelles dans les yeux en relatant toutes les incroyables nouveautés, la destruction de la GrossePique des dieux, la mise en place d'un Conseil de fermiers et de citadins. Et il était extrêmement fier de son neveu.

–Kekide accomplit de grandes choses, S'manthaCrater. Très grandes choses pour le bien des Lixi… Et lui se marier maintenant !

Sam souriait gentiment. Elle voyait mal comment alimenter la conversation. Elle était peut-être physiquement présente lors de la révolution… mais elle avait perdu connaissance directement après avoir vaincu le chef de meute. Ca semblait récent pour elle et pourtant des semaines avaient passé depuis.

Elle pensait au colonel… A tout ce qu'ils avaient failli se dire… A tout ce qu'ils ne se diraient jamais.

Chaque chose revenait à sa place… Elle allait reprendre la sienne dans SG-1. Il serait de nouveau son supérieur… un supérieur qui aime son second 'plus qu'il n'était censé le faire'. Et elle une femme frustrée qui prenait son mal en patience.

Avoir frôlé la mort ne changeait rien. Ils avaient frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait leur équipe, et pas seulement eux deux. C'étaient tous les quatre qu'ils menaient à bien leur mission à bien et qu'ils avaient pu rester en vie.

Elle eut la vision rapide de Daniel courant dans la forêt avec elle… De Teal'c repoussant trois Bêtes à la fois… Puis le colonel, penché au-dessus elle… la suppliant de ne pas mourir.

Cette mission laisserait des séquelles, quoiqu'en dise Janet. Elles seraient peut-être dans son cœur, profondément enfouies sous un tas de non-dits et de règlements mais elles étaient là.

Soupirant de dépit, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Lixi. Pyrrheus s'était mis à réarranger à sa sauce les pièces du jeu d'échec, formant des couples étranges, la reine avec le cavalier, la tour avec le fou.

–Que signifie Eu'Nil Eu'Nia, Pyrrheus ? Vous avez appelé le colonel ainsi tout à l'heure…

–Eu'Nil Eu'Nia, c'est « l'amoureux » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

L'amoureux ?!

–Yacko'Nil a choisi vous, depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il devant sa surprise.

Elle ne pensa pas à réfuter – le petit homme n'était pas militaire, il n'était même pas terrien. Elle se demanda néanmoins si Pyrrheus avait utilisé ce terme devant le Général. Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'employait devant Daniel et connaissant la passion des langues de Daniel, il ne pouvait ignorer la signification du nouveau titre octroyé par les Lixi à leur sauveur.

Eu'Nil Eu'Nia, _l'amoureux_… C'était un étrange jeu de mots.

Et Pyrrheus disait qu'il l'avait choisie... ?

–Pourquoi… pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

–Ses Yeux parlent. Et il a ramené vous des Enfers ! répondit Pyrrheus avec bienveillance. Seul les cœurs purs se rejoignent dans l'au-delà… et Yacko'Nil ramené vous de l'au-delà. Il est votre Eu'Nil Eu'Nia et vous être cela pour lui aussi… N'ai-je pas raison ?

Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'une confirmation, sûr comme il l'était d'avoir raison. Cependant, Sam la lui donna quand même. C'était presque réconfortant de s'entendre dire que l'amour qu'elle avait pour cet homme était réciproque. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se l'avouer… Alors tout était bon pour panser ses plaies.

–Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, Pyrrheus… En tout cas, pas en continuant à travailler ensemble.

Et travailler ensemble, c'était ce qu'ils réussissaient le mieux.

Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette envie soudaine de se confier. Le Lixi était son ami, elle le savait… Et elle savait aussi que c'était différent d'avec Teal'c ou Daniel. Elle n'allait pas revoir le fermier avant des lustres, si jamais ils se revoyaient un jour…

Elle avait besoin de faire sortir ses émotions. Elle en avait besoin pour tourner la page… revenir au statu quo, à ce qu'ils étaient avant… De simples collègues… Des amis travaillant ensemble.

–Eu'Nil Eu'Nia pense peut-être différemment maintenant…

–Il n'y a pas de raison, Pyrrheus.

Elle était toujours major et lui colonel… Elle pourrait quitter l'armée mais elle serait obligée de quitter SG-1. Même les couples mariés n'avaient pas le droit de rester dans la même unité.

–Eu'Nil Eu'Nia tué Prophète, S'manthaCrater tué Bête Rouge chef de meute… Vous différents. Eu'Nil Eu'Nia différent dans son cœur.

Les paroles du Lixi étaient simplistes et en même temps pleines de bon sens. Que répondre à ça ? Pyrrheus semblait vouloir une fin heureuse. C'étaient ce qu'ils voulaient tous… Une fin de conte de fées avec le prince tueur de dragon épousant la princesse aux longs cheveux… Dans aucun conte on ne parlait d'une princesse luttant contre des chats sauvages carnivores. On parlait de sommeils éternels… mais jamais de règlements militaires.

Alors oui, peut-être qu'une fin heureuse était possible… Peut-être que lorsque tous les dragons, tous les Goa'uld, auront été vaincus, elle, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c reprendraient une vie banale, ordinaire. Peut-être qu'alors, Jack et elle finiraient très heureux, dans un chalet du Minnesota…

que leurs seules visites à l'hôpital seraient à cause d'une grippe contractée à cause d'un bain de minuit dans le lac…

Elle y pensait de plus en plus souvent… Raccrocher, vivre pour elle, pour lui… Ne plus traverser la Porte, laisser aux autres la charge de sauver le monde. Elle avait fait un pas vers ce but en incluant Jennifer Hailey dans ses recherches… Elle n'attendait plus que le colonel fasse de même. Ou lui montre un signe…

C'était douloureux de le voir risquer sa vie… Ca le serait encore davantage de le laisser seul affronter les dragons.

Le pire, c'est qu'il pensait sans doute la même chose de son côté…

–Allez-vous bien S'manthaCrater ? s'enquit Pyrrheus en voyant les larmes qu'elles n'arrivaient à contenir.

–Ca va bien… Je vais bien.

N'allait-elle pas toujours bien ?

& & & & &

–Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette… chose ?!

Mettant dans sa voix tout le dégoût suscité par la vue du cactus lixi, Jack approcha néanmoins sa main des picots.

–Bonjour à vous aussi, mon colonel, sourit-elle en se redressant dans le lit.

–Carter…

Il lui rendit son sourire puis se pencha vers le cactus. La jeune femme l'avait tellement éloigné de son lit qu'il se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre. Ce qui, finalement, n'était pas la meilleure des idées… Ca ne donnait pas vraiment envie de lui rendre visite.

Jack avait toujours été doué pour éviter les situations embarrassantes. Il préférait faire l'idiot avec la plante que de prendre des nouvelles en de futiles paroles. Qu'y aurait-il à dire, de toute façon ?

Cette situation était inextricable et ils le savaient tous les deux…

Frôlant les pics vert foncé, il retira vivement sa main quand il sentit une pointe rentrer dans sa chair.

–Ca a bougé !

Le bulbe rouge semblait le regarder, tout comme il avait fixé Sam toute la matinée. Au début, son côté scientifique l'avait poussée à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures mais elle s'était vite lassée. Néanmoins, le dessus du cactus n'avait jamais fait le moindre mouvement en sa présence…

–C'est un cadeau de Pyrrheus, mon colonel.

–Je le dis et le répète, cet homme a du goût, ironisa celui-ci. Rappelez-moi de lui confier la déco de la base.

–Est-ce que… vous pouvez rapprocher votre main à nouveau ?

–Vous êtes sûre, Carter ?

Il rapprocha le pot de sa table de chevet afin qu'elle assiste de plus près au phénomène. Dès que la paume de sa main fut à moins de cinq centimètres de la plante, les pics de celle-ci se dressèrent comme des poils sous la morsure du froid.

–C'est fascinant… murmura la jeune femme.

Jack se trouvait trop près d'elle pour raisonner clairement. Ils avaient ce cactus hideux entre eux deux mais qu'importe… Elle avait le même regard que devant une mine de naquadah ou une nébuleuse et un sourire qu'il avait craint de ne plus jamais revoir.

Elle était en vie… elle allait bien…

C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Quand, par curiosité, la jeune femme approcha à son tour sa main du cactus, la réaction fut différente. Le bulbe au sommet tressaillit.

–Le petit homme n'aurait pas oublié de vous donner le mode d'emploi, par hasard ?

–Il a dit que ça s'appelait une Eu'nia'kou…

Comme dans Eu'nil Eu'nia… mais ça, elle le garda pour elle. Si elle traduisait correctement, ça signifiait la 'plante des amoureux'. L'Amoureux nourrissait l'Eu'nia'kou le premier, sa compagne finissait le processus…

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui devait arriver exactement. Pyrrheus avait parlé de 'preuve ultime'… Une preuve de quoi exactement ? De son amour pour lui ? De son amour pour elle ? ou, de manière plus terre à terre, de la compatibilité de leurs phéromones ?

En avait-elle réellement besoin ?

Le colonel vint la visiter chaque jour, jusqu'à sa reprise de service actif. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, visionnaient des films, mangeaient des pops corn, jouaient aux cartes avec Daniel et Teal'c… Il fallut cinq jours à l'Eu'nia'kou pour s'ouvrir et devenir une orchidée bleu clair incroyable de beauté.

Jack corrigea sa première impression et affirma que finalement, c'était un cadeau plutôt joli… qui allait bien avec son propriétaire.

Sam se mit à chérir cette plante plus que toute autre. Survivant sans eau et même sans lumière, rien ne semblait venir à bout de ce petit miracle botanique. Après quelques jours, la jeune femme finit par accepter qu'elle illustrât leurs sentiments réciproques… Tout ce qui la liait à Jack… Tout ce qui le liait à elle…

C'était une vision romantique de la mutation de la plante, qui finalement lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre leur amour, pas tout de suite… Mais elle avait désormais la certitude qu'à l'image de l'Eu'nia'kou, il était fort… Il résisterait au temps. Il surpasserait toutes les épreuves.

C'était le _happy end_ dont parlait Pyrrheus…

**FIN**

**C'est ici que finit cette fic... Une petite review?**

**Pour ceux qui lisent aussi les Sentinelles, sachez que je vais m'y remettre sérieusement. Maintenant que celle-ci est clôturée, il me reste à finir l'autre ;-)**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout! **


End file.
